Hunter's Evolution
by Psyman21
Summary: Thing's in Emerald Forest didn't go as they should have. In a moment of desperation Jaune Arc had sacrificed his very humanity to protect those he cared about. Now being given the power of an ancient beast the young Arc becomes more than a simple Hunter, he becomes an Alpha. (RWBYxAkame Ga kill crossover. Also JaunexHarem and OOC Jaune.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah been meaning to do a story like this for a while so hope you guys enjoy it!**

 _Emerald Forest_

 _'Is this really all I can do? Am I really that weak?'_ thought one Jaune Arc to himself as he and others could only watch as the Deathstalker moved to kill Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby had rushed the Grimm blindly without thinking but had been pinned down by her cloak from one of the feathers from the Nevermore flying overhead. Weiss had tried to save her partner by freezing the Deathstalker but she had underestimated the strength of the ancient Grimm which quickly broke free. As the Schnee heiress tried to freeze it again the Deathstalker had smacked her with it's pincer sending her weapon from her grasp and leaving both her and Ruby at its mercy.

While all of this happened the others were running and trying to save the two but they all knew they would be too late. Though sorrow and fear were very prevalent at the time one Juane Arc was more infuriated by his helplessness to do anything.

The Arc teen had disobeyed his family and ran away from home to illegally join Beacon Academy in order to fulfill his longtime dream of becoming a hero. Yet now that he was here he couldn't help but hate himself for his stupidity and weakness.

Common knowledge like 'aura' and 'semblances' were foreign to him until his partner Pyrrha unlocked his. At the time Jaune figured he was one step closer to achieving his dream and was a but happy, but standing where he was he was anything but happy.

For one he was about to watch the first true friend he had made since coming to this Academy be skewered by a Grimm and no matter how bad he wished it wasn't so he was powerless to stop it. As these thought's swirled through Jaune's head he didn't notice his sword Crocea Mor's begin to pulse sounding almost like a heartbeat.

 **ba-dump**

 _'Why?! Why do I have to be so weak!?'_

 **ba-dump**

 _'I want to be strong! Strong enough to protect those I care about!'_

 **ba-dump ba-dump**

 _'I can't just sit back and watch Ruby die! I need strength and I need it NOW!'_ roared Jaune inside his mind and all at once the world seemed to stop all around him. The whole world looked grey and frozen in time save for the now confused Arc. Who was now observing his change in surrounding's.

"W-what the hell? What is this?" he asked himself as he glanced between his classmate's unmoving forms and the forest around them.

 **"This is what's allowing us to talk."** said a booming voice from behind Jaune.

The young knight quickly whipped around with his sword and shield at the ready but was frozen stiff in awe and quite a bit of fear at what he was seeing. It was a giant demonic looking dragon! At first Jaune thought it was a Grimm due to the red eye's but after looking over the entire creature he realized it wasn't a Grimm at all as it lacked the mask and the black mass that made up a Grimm's body.

"What the hell are you?" said Jaune surprisingly calm for reasons not even he knew. The question however made the dragon's fanged smile grow just a bit and that made Jaune involuntarily shiver at the scary image. This thing didn't need anything else to make it more terrifying!

 **"Glad you asked. I am Tyrant the Last Alpha class Danger Beast! However at the moment I am currently the sword you hold in your hands boy."** spoke the now named Tyrant while gesturing to Crocea Mor's which was still being held tightly in the Arc teens hand.

"Huh? Your Crocea Mor's? But that doesn't make any sense!" cried Jaune as he was having trouble believing that this giant 'Danger Beast' was somehow his families old sword. He didn't even know what a Danger Beast was for Oum's sake!

 **"Do not call me by that name! The blade you hold is Incursio which was made from my very body and essence! Your family only called it by a different name to better hide it's identity. They even changed it's appearance just to be sure! But enough of that as we have much to discuss and very little time."** said Tyrant as he stared down the young Arc who stowed the new information away for a later time.

"And what do we have to talk about? Cause if you haven't noticed I'm in the middle of a crisis here." said Jaune as he looked back at the terrified visage's of a still frozen Ruby and Weiss as the Deathstalker closed in for the kill.

 **"And that is exactly why we must speak boy. I have heard your desire for strength and have come to grant it."**

"WHAT!? Well what are you waiting for give it already so I can save them!" pleaded Jaune desperate for a way to help his first friend at Beacon and the Heiress who was her partner.

 **"Silence boy and listen! This power is not without cost. I offer you this cause I see the same potential in you that I saw in my last wielder but sadly he perished before he could truly release it. With you however I seek to remedy that mistake. Now I have two options for you but you must choose wisely. The first is I can start you fresh with the standard power my bearer wields upon first summoning me. You will be significantly more powerful however you will have no knowledge of how to use your new abilities and basically be running in blind and work for years in order to increase your power."** said Tyrant giving Jaune the first offer to think over.

The Arc could admit that having a fresh start and a chance to build upon the newly acquired power would be the right thing to do and certainly the morally better route but he wasn't so sure it was the best for this situation. Sure he would gain power but without any knowledge on how to use it then how could he hope to save Ruby and Weiss? He could actually make things worse than they already were!

"...what's the second option." asked Jaune cautiously to the giant dragon.

 **"The second option... I fuse my essence with yours giving you all of the memories of myself and previous wielders as well as much more power than any of them has ever received before."** said Tyrant plainly while waiting for the question he knew would be coming from the boy and fearing what his response would be to the answer.

"And what's the catch for option two?"

 **"The catch is that not only will you never be able to unlock your semblance, but you will also lose your humanity. You will be neither human nor faunus but a creature with power this world has not known for many millennia. So what is your choice boy?"** asked Tyrant as he stared impassively at the now shocked Arc waiting for the boys decision.

Now Jaune was torn. Both choices had their ups and down sure but only one would have him sacrificing his entire species in the process. Any other time he would have instantly chosen option one and worked himself up like a true Huntsmen would do. However as he kept looking back at the others and more specifically the two girls about to be killed he knew he didn't have the time.

It was in that moment Jaune made his decision, if he couldn't be a hero as a human than he would become a hero by turning into something else. He could only hope that whatever happened that he wouldn't lose his new friends because of it.

"I want the second option Tyrant. If giving up my humanity is what it takes to achieve my dream and save my friends then so be it!" declared Jaune with conviction getting a small nod of respect from the towering dragon.

 **"Very well, but just to warn you... this is gonna really hurt."** said Tyrant before he lashed out and bit down on a stunned Jaune. Once he did so time had resumed its flow once more.

"Ruby!" yelled Yang as she tried desperately to reach her sister as memories of their childhood raced through her mind. Namely the Beowulf incident that was caused by her.

The blonde didn't even make it three steps before there was a loud demonic roar and a cry of, **"Incursio!"**

As soon as those words were uttered a loud boom was heard along with a shockwave that nearly threw everyone off their feet and even halted the Deathstalker in its approach as everyone looked to see what was happening. What they saw was a large pillar of black and crimson energy along with the shadow of a giant dragon of some kind originating from where Jaune had been standing.

Then all at once the energy dispersed leaving everyone in awe at the figure that now stood before them. The figure was tall, around six feet and donned in dark silver armor that had crimson highlight's around the edges along with a matching cape. The armor itself had a striking resemblance to the dragon they had seen beforehand as it even had claw like appendages on the feet and hands. In his right hand was a long spear like weapon that was slightly taller than he was with serrated edges along the blade facing downward giving it a sleek yet savage appearance.

No one spoke or moved as they could only stare at the sudden appearance of the knight with said knight just staring right back at them as still and silent as a statue. After a few moment's one of the group decided to speak up, sadly that someone was the girl wielding a giant hammer and had a knack for getting into trouble.

"Wow look Renny its a real knight come to save us! Though we really don't need any saving but then again those two by the Grimm look like they need saving-" rambled off Nora seemingly without end as Ren was too stunned to respond to his hyperactive friend.

Those words seemed to be somekind of signal however as the Deathstalker screeched in anger before attempting to drive its stinger into Ruby and Weiss before going after the other's who had dared challenge it. But to it's and everyone else's surprise the knight was suddenly in front of the Deathstalker holding it's stinger with his free hand with no trouble at all.

While the Grimm tried to remove it's stinger from the knight's grasp said knight turned his head to look back at the stunned Ruby and Weiss.

"You girls okay?" he asked and despite the slightly deeper tone Ruby could still recognize the voice of the first friend she had made since arriving to Beacon whom she and most everyone else had dubbed 'vomit boy' much to said boy's chagrin.

"Jaune? Is that really you?" asked Ruby in disbelief making Juane smile under his helm at the shocked expressions everyone was now donning as they couldn't believe the once dorky knight had become the figure before them. Most of them would definitely say it was an improvement but they couldn't help but feel intimidated by Jaune's new look on a primal level.

Blake for one was having the hardest time as her instincts were screaming at her. They wanted her to either run as far away from Jaune as possible and hide in the deepest hole imaginable or submit to the overwhelming presence he exuded. She knew what this feeling was but she was too busy trying not to follow her instinct to think about it at the moment.

"In the flesh Rubes. Now you and Snow Angel might want to get out of here while I deal with the overgrown bug." said Jaune.

Before anyone could protest the Arc knights order the Deathstalker having run out of patience in trying to pull it's stinger back tried to slam the armored knight with one of its pincers. Without even looking however Jaune lashed out with his spear easily cutting the limb off and making the Grimm screech in agony to which Jaune finally released its stinger allowing the Grimm to move away.

"This is not up for debate now get a move on before that Nevermore comes back." ordered Jaune more forcefully making everyone flinch at his tone before they all started to move back to the cliffs. Ruby and Pyrrha however stayed a little longer not completely sure if leaving their friend/partner all by his lonesome with the Deathstalker was a good idea.

"It's alright Rubes, Pyrrha, I'll see you both back at the school." said Jaune trying to reassure the young reaper as well as his partner and it seemed to work as they offered the armored Arc a small smile.

"Alright but you better make it back alive or else!" said Ruby trying to look serious but to Jaune she just looked adorable.

"I second that Jaune. I don't want to lose my partner on the first day." agreed the Spartan with the young reaper.

"And you won't. Now get a move on you two." said Jaune as he turned back to the Grimm who was now glaring at him with utmost hatred shining in its crimson eyes.

Juane waited a moment as Ruby and Pyrrha both left the range of his new senses. With his friends now out of harms way Jaune hefted his personnel version of Neuntote and got ready to make quick work of the Grimm before meeting up with his team

 _'And here is where my new life begins.'_ thought the former human as he quickly rushed the now charging Deathstalker fully intent on killing the soulless question.

 **First chapter let me know what you think. Review and/or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya and I hope you enjoy it!**

 _Emerald Forest_

Jaune was honestly bored now. Before his transformation he had thought that the ancient Deathstalker was a fierce foe but now he found it little more than a joke. It had nearly been a minute since he and the Grimm had clashed and already the Grimm was on its last legs while Juane was completely unharmed.

Before the armored Arc the Grimm swayed unsteadily on it's remaining limbs as it was missing about half of them thanks to Jaune cutting them off. As well as the missing legs the Grimm was missing all but one of its many eyes and its tail but still the soulless creature continued to glare at Jaune.

"To think just a few short moments ago I actually feared a creature as weak as you. Esdeath was right about one thing, the weak die and the strong survive in this world, but that is also why the strong must protect the weak. Now perish knowing that thanks to you I can finally accomplish my dream and protect the ones I love." declared Jaune as he hefted Neunote and thrusted into the head of the Grimm as it gave a final dying screech.

Jaune held his pose for a moment before yanking his weapon from the now dead Grimm.

"Well now that that's over with time to find the others. Hope their doing alright without me." sighed Jaune before his form vanished as he used Incursio's invisibility. He didn't have time to deal with anymore Grimm anyhow no matter how much wanted to test his new strength.

When Jaune reappeared he just managed to see Ruby had cut off the head of the giant Nevermore that she and Weiss had rode on previously. He smiled beneath his helmet as it seemed as though the others didn't need him after all. Or that's what he thought before he heard a loud roar and acting on instinct leaped away just as a massive fist impacted where he had been standing previously and catching the attention of the other's as they saw Jaune drop his invisibility and face his new foe.

At first glance one would mistake the creature for a Beringel with it's ape like features but upo closer inspection it was far different. For one the Grimm, as that is all it could be, stood roughly fifteen feet tall on two small but powerful looking hind legs, its arms where also very long and heavily muscled with bone plates all along them with spikes coming from the knuckles. On it's back sat two massive Nevermore wing's and a reptilian like tail swayed behind it. It's most standout feature had to be it's face which bore a bone mask that looked demonic with two large tusks jutting from it's bottom lip as well as it's eyes possessed black sclera and glowing red irises.

As Jaune looked into those eys he didn't see the usual hatred and bloodlust a Grimm should possess but rather he saw intrigue and some intelligence. It made the Arc curious and a bit wary of this Grimm.

Before he could think on his little discovery however the Grimm leaped back avoiding _Akuo_ in it's spear form as it planted itself into the ground where the Grimm once stood. In moments Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were at his side's with their weapon bared against the Grimm who growled at them in annoyance.

"Glad to see you still in one piece Jaune." said Pyrrha as she stared down the Grimm.

"I promised I would didn't I? An Arc never goes back on their word. Now enough pleasantries, we have a pest to exterminate." declared Jaune as he twirled his weapon before pointing I at the Grimm.

"Let's break it's legs!" cried Nora as she charged the Grimm with Magnhild.

Sighing at Nora's brashness Ren quickly took off after his wayward friend with Storm Flower already firing upon the Grimm. Meanwhile Pyrrha and Jaune held back with the Spartan providing cover to the other two with her weapons rifle form while Jaune observed the new Grimm trying to discern a possible weakness that could be exploited.

Bullet's bounced off of the Grimms tough hide while Nora rushed it. As Nora drew close she swung her hammer while firing off a grenade to give some extra momentum but to her surprise the Grimm used its powerful legs to leap up into the air easily avoiding the Valkyries attack. Before she could react the Grimm lashed out with it's tail sending Nora flying into the approaching Ren who tried to catch his airborne friend. Unfortunately all this did was send both of them flying back with Ren trying to stop them with his aura but failing.

Then they suddenly stopped when Jaune had reach out and stopped the duo before they could hit him or Pyrrha. Holding up Nora Ren looks at her with worry.

"Nora are you alright?"

"Look at all the pretty sloth's Renny~" said Nora in a daze as her eyes roll around in her head for a bit before she shakes her head and is now staring up at Ren with a pout.

"I say this guy may actually prove a challenge." mused Jaune as he studied the Grimm as it just stood there staring at them as if waiting for them to make another move.

"What do you mean Jaune?" asked Pyrrha as she stopped firing on the Grimm but still kept her sights trained on it.

"You can obviously see that this Grimm is built for raw power over speed but it also seems to be intelligent. Example being that instead of using its wings and making itself a bigger target to hit it merely leaped high enough to avoid Nora's strike before retaliating. We aren't dealing with any run of the mill Grimm." explained Jaune as he felt some anticipation at taking this Grimm down but figured he should let the others have some fun.

Getting down into a running stance Jaune gets ready to take off getting glances from the other three.

"What are you doing Jauney?" asked Nora curiously.

"Just follow my lead guys. I'll give you the openings and you just have to hit the bastard. Time to see how strong this bastard really is." said Jaune with anticipation.

Getting nods of agreement from the other three Jaune charged the Grimm but slow enough so the other's could keep up. The Arc was the first to reach the Grimm with the creature quickly bringing both arms up over its head and swinging them down intending to crush the armored Huntsmen. Jaune quickly brought up Neuntote holding the weapon over it's head and stopping the Grimm's attack cold despite the small crater that formed under his feet from the impact.

While holding the Grimm's arms back Jaune quickly calls out, "Nora now!"

With a loud battle cry Nora quickly swings Magnhild towards the Grimm's side. Said Grimm quickly leaps into the air using it's wings to fly but Jaune had planned for this as well.

"Ren, Pyrrha, take out its wings!" commanded Jaune as Ren began to fire on the Grimm's left wing while Pyrrha threw her shield at the beasts left wing. Despite the rest of it's body being durable the wings were surprisingly fragile as Ren's bullet's tore the one wing to shreds and Pyrrha's shield sheared the other right off before sh used her semblance to bring it back to her.

The Grimm roared in pain and anger at the loss of it's wings but was quickly silenced when Nora managed to slam her hammer into its chest, sending it skidding along the ground but otherwise unharmed. The small moment gave the Hunters and Huntresses-in-training time to regroup.

"Alright good works guys but let's keep it up. Now that we've taken out its wings we can really start laying into the bastard." declared Jaune as he, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora charged the roaring Grimm once more.

 _With Ruby and the others_

On the other side of the collapsed bridge that the Nevermore had destroyed before Jaune's arrival stood Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang watching in awe as the four Hunter's took on the new Grimm like an experienced team. Though if one were to look closely they were more focused on the armored knight.

"Wow, vomit boy really got an upgrade wouldn't you say Weiss Queen." whistled Yang as she saw Jaune sock the Grimm in the face and knock one of it's fangs clean off right before Pyrrha followed up with slamming her shield into it's gut. Yang had to admit that she gained a lot of respect for Jaune after he saved her sister from certain death and now even more so after seeing his new strength.

"Hmph, despite his new look he's still a dunce." said Weiss with a huff though she blushed a little bit when she remembered said dunce saving herself and Ruby from that Deathstalker a short while ago like a real knight in shinning armor.

"Wow I didn't know Jaune could turn into that! Where did he get the armor and spear though? And what happened to Crocea Mors? Maybe his sword transform's into the armor!? But Jaune said it didn't transform," rambled Ruby as she was fascinated by how Jaune suddenly got the amazing looking armor and hoped he would let her look at it later on.

The only one not saying anything was Blake as she just stared at Jaune as a familiar feeling flooded her senses. A feeling of submission. It was in every Faunus that they generally respected and feared powerful people especially if they were another Faunus. It was one of the reasons she was so attracted to Adam at one time but the feeling she was getting from Jaune made Adam look pathetic by comparison. She would need to tread lightly around the Arc lest her instincts take over and her true nature as a Faunus be revealed.

While the girls wee lost in their own thoughts a certain witch and Headmaster were getting quite intrigued with the new development regarding a certain Arc.

 _Back with Jaune and his group_

"HA!" yelled Nora as Magnhild slammed into the Grimm's side once more and sending the beast tumbling.

As the beast slowly clambered to its feet the Hunter's took a moment to catch their breaths. Jaune was relatively unscathed thanks to his armor while the others had various cuts and some dirt but otherwise okay. Jaune had decided that it was time to end this as he still needed to officially pass the test that Ozpin had given them as well as he still needed to sort through a large chunk of the memories Tyrant had given him.

"Alright guys I think it's time we end this. Pyrrha, Ren, I want you two to provide cover fire and Nora I want youu to wait for my signal."

"what are you gonna do?" asked Ren as Jaune gave him a quick glance.

"I'm gonna give Nora an opening to kill this thing." said Jaune as he then rushed the Grimm with his full speed practically disappearing similar to a certain red reaper.

Reappearing before the Grimm Jaune drove Neuntote into the Grimm's chest but the spear-like weapon barely made it in through the Grimm's insanely tough hide. Before the beast could attack Jaune he leaped away leaving his wweapon in the Grimm.

"Go for it Nora!" yelled Jaune as he landed.

Hearing the girls approach the Grimm quickly turned to face his incoming foe only to be too slow as Nora drove her Magnhild into the end of Jaune's weapon along with adding a grenade to give her strike more power. The strike was powerful enough to drive Jaune's spear clean through the Grimm's chest.

The Grimm stumbled for a bit before looking at Jaune while the life slowly left it's eyes. What Jaune saw was a look of intrigue layered with respect right before the beast fell on its back dead.

"Yeah Renny we did it!" said Nora as she pulled the silent boy into a bone crushing hug which made Pyrrha smile before she watched Jaune collect his weapon from the Grimm's disappearing corpse.

Turning towards his partner he smiled under his helmet at her happy to have her at his side. She really was a powerful warrior and someone he could respect. Same could be said with the other two as well and he hoped that he could work more with them both in the future.

"Come on guys lets meet up with the others." said Jaune getting various agreements from the others.

 _A little bit and some bridge jumping later_

Now the whole gang was together and making there way to the cliffs in comfortable silence. Or they were ntil Ruby decided to ask a question to the still armor clad teen.

"Um, Jaune?" asked Ruby a little shyly as she looked up at Jaune.

"What's up Rubes?" asked Jaune as he looked down at the red reaper.

"I was just wondering why your still wearing your armor. Not that there's anything wrong with it of course! But we are out of the forest so we should be safe." asked Ruby making Jaune ponder her words for a bit.

After a few moment's of debate Jaune's form glows for a bit before the armor disappears and instead of his spear Jaune now holds a new sword that was primarily silver with a red jewel on the guard and a small chain tassel at the end. But no one was paying attention to the sword as they took in Jaune's new look.

Jaune was still six feet tall but he was no longer the lanky blonde boy. Instead the Arc teen now had a more muscular build that strained against his clothes highlighting his new muscles but he wasn't overly muscular. His hair had lengthened a few inches and now spiked up in the back, while it was still mostly blonde it now had streak's of silver in it similar to the color of his armor. The most notable feature however was his eye's. One of them was still the same bright blue as usual but the other was a burning red with a slit pupil giving Jaune a more intimidating look.

"Well that was easier to get off than I expected." said Jaune casually while the others just stared at him with open mouths save for Nora and Ren who were more impressed with his new look but Nora was more fascinated by his new eye than anything else.

 _'Holy Oum! Vomit boy got hot and momma likes!'_ thought Yang as she ogled Jaune.

 _'This isn't possible! How could the dunce turn into...THAT!?'_ raved Weiss in her mind as she fought to keep a blush down.

 _'Must...resist...instincts!'_ growled Blake in her mind while on the outside she looked completely calm save for the small bit of drool falling from her lip and her bow twitching erratically.

 _'Oh Oum! I know he was handsome before but now...'_ thought Pyrrha as her face turned as red as her hair.

 _'W-wow. Jaune looks really good. Wait what am I thinking!? Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!'_ ranted Ruby as she hide her face in her hood so no one could see her blushing face.

Meanwhile Jaune felt a small chill going up his spine as a sense of troubling times ahead hit him. He quickly brushed it aside however as he started to make his way back to the cliff once more with the others following moment's later after breaking out of their little trances.

No one noticed the small Nevermore watching them, or more specifically Jaune, with those eerie glowing red eyes exactly like the ones that the Grimm they had fought before possessed.

 **Well there's the next chapter guys! Review and/or PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya! Now I know some of you noticed something's in the last chapter about Jaune's abilities and I need to tell you that I had those the way they were for a reason which will be explained in this chapter. So enjoy.**

 _Team JNPR Dorm room_

It had been roughly an hour since the teams had been announced and the student's were sent to their rooms. Jaune was happy with his current team but was a bit surprised at his landing of the position of team leader. What he wasn't surprised about however was team RWBY and how Ruby was made the leader, he truly felt she deserved it.

Yet as soon as they had gotten to their dorm rooms Jaune's teammates had left to go get something to eat and while he wanted to go with them he needed to talk to Tyrant about something's he noticed in the Emerald Forest and decided to stay behind. He had to practically order Pyrrha to go with Ren and Nora.

Now however he was alone and free to speak with his new partner as he sat indian style with Incursio resting in his lap.

 _'Tyrant I have some questions I need to ask you.'_ said Jaune in his mind as he waited for the danger beast to respond which he did soon after.

 **"I figured you would partner so ask away."** came Tyrant's voice from inside Jaune's mind.

 _'I'm just a bit confused about my abilities when I was using the armor. From the memories I got from both Tatsumi and Bulat I was way faster than I should have been and also why didn't Neuntote pierce that Grim's hide? It was like I was trying to stab through a steal mountain!"_ asked Jaune in his mind as he waited for the dragons response.

 **"Well those both are easy to answer but let me answer your question about the Grimm first. Did you see how different it's eyes were compared to other Grimm?"**

 _'Actually yeah now that you mention it. Plus that was a type of Grimm I have never heard of before so that only makes it even weirder.'_

 **"That's because that Grimm was being directly controlled by a more powerful being. You may not have been able to sense it as you haven't fully adapted to your new body and senses but I did. That Grimm was greatly enhanced both physically and mentally which is why my claws did not pierce its hide as easily as it usually would."** explained Tyrant making Jaune both curious and a little worried. Was there really some type of entity out there that can possess the Grimm and make them stronger? An enemy like that was a very dangerous one indeed.

 _'Well that's another mystery to solve at a later date. Now what about the abilities with the armor?'_ wondered Jaune.

 **"That is a little more difficult to answer. You see back when Teigu were widely known humans did not possess aura as they do today. As such when you bonded with me your process was a lot more...unique than with Tatsumi's. While his process occurred overtime yours was almost instantaneous basically turning you into a more humanoid version of myself."** explained Tyrant getting Jaune to roll his eyes a bit.

 _'I already knew this would happen due to our deal Tyrant! What I want to know is why my base abilities are so much higher. Even now without the armor I feel far stronger than before. I can hear, smell and see better than I thought possible and just earlier when I went to wash my hands I nearly ripped the sink off of the wall! While that is all well and good and can be chalked up to me not being human anymore it still doesn't explain the sharp jump in power I got when wearing the armor. I mean did you see how fast I moved!?'_ roared Jaune in his mind. Though it was a good thing that he was so strong that doesn't mean he wasn't going to question it.

 **"I was just getting to that! You see due to you having aura it caused some mutations. Remember how I said you would never be able to use your semblance once we bonded? Well I was right in a sense. While you may never be able to use the semblance that you had originally had that doesn't mean you won't have a semblance."** said Tyrant dropping the proverbial bomb on a now stunned Jaune.

 _'Wait a second! Your telling me that I still have a semblance!? Well what the hell is it and what does that have to do with my question?'_ asked Jaune now really excited. He had thought he would be losing his Semblance for good so finding out that wasn't the case was good news.

 **"Now hold your horses boy I know your excited but there is more than just you getting a new semblance. Your new semblance is actually the reason for your little increase in the power from the armor. It seems the transfer gave you much more than I had planned as you now possess my most powerful ability. The ability to evolve, only while mine was purely physical yours allows you to evolve at a much deeper level."**

 _'What do you mean 'a deeper level?' Are you saying that my aura itself evolves?'_

 **"Exactly. But do you know how my evolution truly works? My evolution is taking the abilities of others and making them my own allowing me to be both resistant to those abilities and also use them as my own. Now how do you think you were able to move so fast in the first place?"** asked Tyrant knowing the Arc teen would figure it out.

Jaune meanwhile was taking a moment to absorb the dragons words and rattling his brain to figure out how his new semblance could increase his speed to such a degree. It was almost as if he was as fast as...

"Ruby" Jaune gasped out loud in realization.

It all made sense to him now. If his aura acted the same as Tyrant's evolution ability that meant it could also take the abilities of a persons aura. That's why he was able to move so fast in order to save Ruby and Weiss. He had already seen that Ruby's semblance was speed so he must of unconsciously used it.

 **"Right on the dot kid. Though there is a limitation as you will only be able to use your semblance when donned in my armor. Your physical evolution however can be used at anytime. Just hold out your arm and focus on summoning my scales."** said Tyrant and following his partner's instructions held out his right arm. Focusing on the limb he imagined the scales of the danger beast on his arm and almost instantly in place of his usual human arm was a limb covered in metallic silver scales with blood red claws for fingers.

"Holy sheep shit!" cried Jaune as he looked at his new arm with a bit of awe and surprise.

 **"See now that wasn't so hard was it? Now while they look durable those scales aren't as strong as my armor but with enough training they will reach that point, same goes for the claws so don't try cutting through rocks with those just yet."** explained Tyrant but Jaune was only half listening at that point.

The Arc teen had always had a strategic mind that helped him in many situations. Like right now as he looked at his new limb he was already thinking of ways to incorporate it into his fighting style and of the ways he can use it to defend himself. If push came to shove and he was low on aura then his scales would make an excellent substitute for defending himself. Another thing he was thinking of was a new wardrobe since his current attire was a little too tight on his new build.

 **"Are you listening to me Arc!?"** shouted the dragon suddenly startling Jaune.

 _'Woah easy there big guy don't have a cow! I heard you but right now I need a new change of clothes but the air ships are grounded for the rest of the day... hey, does these new abilities come with a pair of wings?'_ asked Jaune in his mind as he knew that his armor form had wings but did his unarmored form have them as well?

In response a flapping sound was heard from behind and turning his head Jaune couldn't help the fanged grin that split his face. Sprouting from his back was a pair of blood red draconic wings with a wingspan too large for the room. Really he was making an effort not to open them too much or else the sharp edges my just scratch the walls leaving question for his team that he just doesn't want to answer at the moment.

"Well... at least I don't have to walk to Vale now." said Jaune with a small smile and gave an experimental flap of his wings sending a nearby lamp flying and smashing against the wall.

"...oops." sweated Jaune wondering how he was gonna explain the smashed lamp to his teammates when they came back.

* * *

"Hey where is vomit boy?" asked Yang as she, along with the rest of her team sat in team JNPR's room with a certain Arc currently absent. After celebrating a little they had all returned to the room only to find it empty which was odd as they were sure Jaune had been here when they had left.

"Now that you mention it didn't he say he would be here when we got back?" asked Pyrrha wondering where her partner had ran off to.

Almost in response to the redhead's question the door opened and everyone turned to see who it ways. Instantly every girls face, save for a hyper orangette, exploded into a new shade of red. Ren merely looked on with amusement at the faces of the other's while also keeping his ever present, calm demeanor.

Standing in the doorway was the Arc in question only he now was holding two white shopping bags in each hand and was without his usual attire.

Instead of the hoodie with armor getup he had arrived in Jaune instead had a completely new outfit. His new outfit was a combination of both Bulat's and Tatsumi's as he wanted to in some way honor his predecessor's even if it was only by a wardrobe change.

Instead of his usual hoodie and armor Jaune now had a tight fitting black shirt that clung to his new muscular frame and fell to his mid forearm, on his chest was a silver armor chest piece that covered his pec's but left his abs to be seen. His pants were now a pair of dark grey jean's that were tucked into a pair of steel toed combat boot's. Across his chest however, laid a brown strap for his swords new sheath that was now across his back with the hilt of Incursio showing over his right shoulder, to complete the outfit was a white, sleeveless trench coat with dark red accent's and the kanji for 'Tyrant' displayed proudly on the back.

Jaune for his part was a bit surprised to see everyone in his team's room as he wasn't expecting them to be back before himself. His trip to Vale had been very fruitful as he had gotten a great new outfit and plenty more duplicates just in case he ruined his current one. Still he was a bit surprised to see his team and team RWBY staring at him with such red faces and was wondering if they were sick or something.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" he asked casually with a smile.

"Our fearless leader has returned to us! Did you get me anything Jauney!? Did ya!? Did ya!? Did ya!?" exclaimed Nora as she bounced in place in front of the Arc teen before she was reigned in by Ren.

"Hold it Nora he probably just went to get some new clothes down in Vale for himself. But how did you get there and back so fast with the shuttles grounded?" asked Ren with a suspicious gaze directed at a nervous looking Jaune.

"O-oh ya know j-just a little run! Hehehe." laughed Jaune nervously. Obviously Ren wasn't fooled but decided to let the Arc off the hook... for now. AT this point the other's had broken free from there little daze and were now bombarding Jaune with questions on his new outfit and where he had gone to get it.

While Jaune struggled to answer their question to the best of his ability, and without revealing too much of his new abilities, a certain danger beast was laughing his ass off as he watched these events play out. His new wielder was more oblivious than Tatsumi that was for sure but his heart was just as strong. He would need it for the challenges ahead since Tyrant knew something the young Arc didn't.

 **"Be wary kid, I am not the only Teigu present in this time and sooner or later you will have to fight for you life."** muttered Tyrant to himself as he settled down to sleep until his partner needed him once more.

 **Sorry for the long wait guys but here's the next chapter! Review and/or Pm me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya! Hope you enjoy it!**

 _Edge of Emerald Forest_

 _'Again!'_ shouted Jaune in his mind as he smashed another scaled fist into the large boulder before rushing at a nearby tree filled with various gashes and swiped his claws at them making a few more.

After getting back from his little shopping trip to Vale last night, and escaping interrogation by his team and team RWBY, the teams had went to sleep. However, Jaune had only slept for at most three hours before waking up on his own wide awake.

Turns out thanks to his new body he also needed less sleep than usual, which would be very helpful when camping out in Grimm infested woods. So instead of just sitting around and doing nothing the young Arc figured he would start training in his new abilities.

First he had set out to the edge of the Emerald forest where he would have little chance of someone coming up on him while he was training, next he had set about doing some basic stretches and exercises that he had obtained from Bulat and Tatsumi's memories. Afterwards he set off on training his new Dragon-like abilities.

For hardening his scales Jaune had started hammering away at a large boulder that upon first hitting it broke his wrist and broke a lot of his scales. Thankfully he quickly healed and was able to continue with his scales and even his bones growing stronger with each strike. To improve the strength of his claws, he had started using them to cut into a nearby tree, and he nearly had them ripped from his hand when he first tried and had spouted quite a colorful rant out of pain. Yet like his scales they too became stronger and sharper with each use and he was loving it.

Jaune had been doing this for a couple of hours now and it showed as sweat soaked his form making the white tank top and blue workout shorts clung to him like a second skin, his hair matted to his head and his whole body ached with exhaustion from the constant workout. But, like every other time, his exhaustion was swept away and his muscles repaired themselves stronger than before thanks to his bodies healing ability.

"Well I think that's enough training for now, can't be late to the first day of classes now can I?" said Jaune to himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow before making his way back to his teams dorm. He was really excited to see what he would be learning from veteran Hunter's and Huntresses and was sure it would be very enjoyable.

* * *

 _'Please Oum make this stop!'_ screamed Jaune in his mind as Professor Port rambled on and on about his 'glory days.' He didn't really mind the stories themselves, in fact they were quite interesting to a point, but they way he would go on and on about how 'great' he was. Not even ten minutes in and Jaune was already looking for anyway to end this living hell of boredom.

Though it was funny seeing his teams reactions as well as those from team RWBY's, especially with Ruby's little piece of 'art' that Weiss found annoying though Jaune found it adorable. Sure Ruby may be childish but it was nice to know that even in a world like theirs there was still such innocence, especially after seeing the memories of the Empire from Tatsumi and Bulat's eyes.

Leaning back in his chair Jaune stretched his arm's above his head as he tried to suppress a yawn but stopped when Port called out to him.

"How great we have a volunteer! Come down mister Arc and prove your mettle!" announced Port confusing Jaune until Tyrant spoke up.

 **"He want's you to go down there and fight one of the caged Grimm he has since you apparently 'raised your hand to volunteer.' Seriously you need to pay attention more."** grumbled Tyrant as Jaune sighed and walked out to get his gear grumbling about 'smartass dragons.'

* * *

A few minutes later and now Jaune found himself in the center of the room in a makeshift arena dressed in his new garb. While he liked his new look he had decided to go with a sleeveless trench coat so it wouldn't hinder him when using his new clawed arms unlike Tatsumi who had never had to deal with such a problem.

Looking at the large shaking cage with boredom Jaune just wanted to get this over with and leave. It's not that he wasn't eager to kill the Grimm, far from it, but after killing an ancient Deathstalker and what he had now named a 'Gargoyle' he really didn't see much of a challenge in a captured Grimm who had been locked up for who know how long. Guess he had also gained a bit of battle-lust after his transformation.

"Put up your dukes mister Arc!" announced Port as he brought down his axe/blunderbuss on the cage's lock and shattering it with ease.

Almost instantly the cage door was forced open as the Grimm rushed out revealing the large warthog-like Grimm in all it's glory. The teen Arc was easily able to identify it as a Boarbatusk and noted that despite being caged it look in good shape. Still compared to other Grimm it wasn't much of a challenge to what he had faced already. Still a Grimm was a Grimm.

"Go Jaune!"

"Break its legs!" came the two cries from Ruby and Nora respectively.

Beside Ruby Weiss just looked on trying to seem uninterested, Yang was looking on with anticipation and shot Jaune a saucy wink when they locked eyes briefly and finally Blake was waving a small flag with his name on t that he had no idea where it came from. With his team Nora was hopping in her seat with excitement with Ren trying to keep her calm enough so she didn't end up breaking her seat with her bouncing and Pyrrha was giving him a worried yet supportive smile which he returned. Oddly enough when he did this she turned nearly as red as her hair and looked away confusing the Arc and leaving him to not notice the small glares being sent her way from the members of team RWBY.

Before he could ponder on his partner's odd behavior the Grimm let out it's squealing battle-cry as it rolled up into a ball and rocketed towards Jaune.

Jaune was about to leap away from the slow, to him anyway, ball of death that the Grimm had become until a small thought hit him. This would be the perfect time to test if his training had born fruit with his new claws and scales. Hell even if it didn't work his aura would save him and he could just carve up the pig with Incursio.

So instead the wielder of Incursio stood his ground with his hands held out to his sides with palms facing the approaching Grimm. The act intriguied Port as he wondered what the boy was up to, the students however were of a different mindset.

"What are you doing you dolt, get out of the way!" uncharacteristically screamed Weiss with a bit of worry though she was quickly mirrored by the other's of her team along with Pyrrha. Ren was wondering what Jaune had planned while Nora was more anxious to see what their fearless leader was gonna do as she had a feeling it would be epic.

For Nora the young Arc didn't disappoint for as soon as the Grimm was close enough Jaune thrusted his hands out and covered his palms in scales right before the Boarbatusk made contact. Steam began to emit from the point of contact as the Grimm's bone plates grinded against Jaune's scaled hands.

Jaune was holding his ground but was gritting his teeth as his scales were repeatedly heated and torn of from the friction but steadily the Grimm began to lose momentum and began to slow. A few more moments later and the Grimm had practically stopped rolling and that was when Jaune began his counterattack.

He started by grabbing onto the Grimm's boney hide before using his great strength to toss the beast into the air where it unfurled with a surprised squeal and flailing helplessly in the air. Leaping after the Grimm Jaune brought his leg up once he reached it's height, before dropping a viscous axe kick onto the Grimm's vulnerable underbelly and sending it straight into the ground with enough force to make spiderweb cracks.

With the beast stunned and hurting after the surprise blow Jaune began his descent onto his prone prey with one arm reeled back with a knife like pose. Right before hitting the ground Jaune thrusted his hand forward while forming his claws. The Grimm's black flesh stood no chance as Jaune's arm pierced the Grimm's body all the way up until the elbow, with a final squeal of pain the Grimm dropped dead leaving the whole room in a state of shock.

After pulling his arm from the disappearing Grimm's corpse Jaune stood there awkwardly for a moment as he noticed everyone's gazes on him. Fortunately, or unfortunately for the young Arc Professor Port decided to break the silence with a booming laugh.

"Good show my boy! That Grimm apparently was no match for you as you didn't even need to use your weapon to defeat it! Why it reminds of the time-" rambled on Port but Jaune was no longer listening as he was too busy sweating under the intense stares he was receiving from his friends that plainly said, _'your gonna tell us exactly how you did that later.'_

He was already dreading that conversation and it wasn't helped any by the snickering coming from a certain dragon in his head that he really wished would shut the hell up.

* * *

After Professor Port's class had ended, and an argument between Weiss and Ruby, the whole gang comprised of team RWBY and JNPR were now eating lunch. Or, at least Jaune was trying to in hopes to avoid answering everyone's questions.

"Come on Knight Boy just tell us how you managed to do that to that Grimm. We won't tell anyone else." pestered Yang as she leaned into Jaune's side which made her breast press up against his arm. The action which made him blush a bit while also angering the other's save for Nora and Ren who just looked amused.

"Wait a sec, 'Knight Boy'? What happened to 'Vomit Boy' though I don't mind the change." asked Jaune.

"Seems more appropriate since you did turn into a literal knight back in the forest. By the way, how _did_ you do that and what was the weird dragon we saw?" asked Yang as the others were now looking at Jaune for answers.

Before he could come up with a convincing way to change the subject a cry of pain was heard drawing everyone's attention. At another section of the cafeteria they could see Cardin and the rest of team CRDL tormenting a Faunus girl with long brown bunny ears, one of which Cardin was pulling on.

"See I told you they were real! What a freak!" laughed Cardin as well as his team while the Faunus girl pleaded near tears from him to let her go.

"That asshole." growled Yang as her eyes turned red for a brief moment.

"It's people like him that the White Fang exists." hissed Blake as her eyes became slit in anger.

"We should totally break his legs, right fearless leader!?... Jauney?" asked Nora after not receiving a response from the Arc teen. When everyone looked they were surprised to see Jaune gone from his seat and after looking around saw the boy making his way towards Cardin looking very much pissed off.

Now Jaune wasn't a violent person for no reason but what Cardin was doing was downright barbaric in his mind. Just seeing Cardin torment someone for mere enjoyment was bringing up flashes of memory he had received from both Bulat and Tatsumi. Seeing countless people beaten, raped and even killed just because of someone else's enjoyment made Jaune's blood boil and he couldn't help but see Cardin just like them and he would not stand by and let the boy do as he pleased.

Cardin was unaware of the approaching danger until it was too late and Jaune had wrapped his hand around Cardin's wrist, more specifically the hand that was pulling the girls ear. With his strength Cardin was instantly brought to his knees from the pain as Jaune was just a simple squeeze away from snapping the guys wrist.

"AGH! You bastard, let me go!" demanded Cardin as he glared up at Jaune only to instantly regret it as he stared into the boys cold blue and fiery red eye's that promised nothing but pain to the boy.

"You lowly piece of shit. You think it's fun to hurt others don't you? You get some kind of sick thrill from it? Well how does it feel to be on the receiving end? Not very funny now is it?" growled Jaune.

"Grr, what are you idiot's waiting for!? Get this punk!" commanded Cardin to his team who quickly rushed into action.

Seeing the three coming Jaune kicked Cardin in the chest hard enough to dent his armor and sent the large boy flying into his teammate's Dove and Russel. By that time Sky had made it to Jaune and thrown a punch at the young Arc who simply sidestepped the attempted attack and delivered his own punch to the boys gut which sent him flying across the room and into the nearby wall to make a very nice wall imprint. Holding back his strength on these guys was taking considerable effort for Jaune as he just really wanted to beat them down.

After that Russel, Dove and Cardin had recovered and were now glaring heatedly at the unfazed Arc.

"Your gonna pay for that you son of a bitch!" roared Cardin as Jaune just gave a condescending smirk.

"I doubt that bird brain."

With a roar of rage Cardin and his cronies charged Jaune once more, only this time Jaune wasn't gonna just let them come at him, no now _he_ was gonna go on the offensive. Rushing forward Jaune leaped into the air and delivered a spinning kick to Russel's chest sending the boy flying just like he had Sky only this time when Russel hit the wall he actually went _through_ it, surprising everyone at the Arc's insane strength that impressed even Yang.

Just then Cardin and Dove attacked him from either side with Cardin throwing a punch to the head and Dove going for his gut while he was still in the air. The wielder of Incursio managed to avoid both of them by twisting in midair and managing to grab the top of Dove's head as he passed, before violently driving the boy's head into the ground and sending him into blissful unconsciousness.

Seeing his team go down so easily now left Cardin scared of the Arc teen, but he had realized his mistake too late as Jaune wasn't about to let him off the hook so easy. Now Jaune had his hand wrapped tightly around the large boys throat and was holding him off the ground. Cardin struggled to wrestle Jaune's hand away desperately but his strength was nothing compared to the young Knight's.

"Now you listen to me _Cardin,_ and be sure to tell your flunkies this as well. I don't care who you are or what you believe in, but if I ever see you or anyone else hurt anyone, whether they be Faunus or human, I will **b** **reak you**." growled Jaune in a draconic like voice and he could smell that his act to instill fear into the boy worked as he had just pissed himself.

"That is enough mister Arc." spoke the stern and very displeased voice of Glynda Goodwitch as she felt it was time for her to step in.

With a final growl Jaune dropped Cardin leaving the boy to quickly scurry away as Jaune turned to face Glynda with a blank stare. He had known she was here the entire time as his enhanced senses had detected her. She was there when the Faunus girl was being tormented and had done nothing, but when Jaune had stood up for her then she decided to act. On that fact alone Jaune was already very displeased with her.

"You are coming with me to speak to Ozpin about your actions mister Arc." spoke Glynda with some command but Jaune wasn't fazed and just walked past her on the way to Ozpin's office, but not before saying something that really irritated Glynda.

"Good, cause trying to debate my reasons with you will get me nowhere." now Jaune didn't mean to insult the teacher but he wasn't in any mood to deal with the women who he could just tell had it in her head that whatever she did was the right decision no matter what was said otherwise.

* * *

"So you see Ozpin this boy needs to be punished for his actions." finished Glynda as Ozpin took another sip of his coffee before looking at a seated Jaune across from him.

It had been about an hour since Jaune and Glynda had arrived at the Headmaster of Beacon's office where Glynda had gone on to explain Jaune's little scuffle with team CRDL while Ozpin had just listened on quietly waiting for her to finish.

"Is that what happened mister Arc?" asked Ozpin as he stared the young man in the eyes with interest. He and Glynda had seen what had happened with him and the others during the initiation test and were both wary and intrigued at the drastic change in the boy. He along with Ruby Rose had quickly become special targets for Ozpin to keep an eye on.

"Not exactly sir." answered Jaune as he wasn't very happy in Glynda painting Jaune out to be the bad guy. Sure he did technically start the fight, but it was only to defend someone they were hurting, a fact she forgot to mention.

"Oh? How so?" asked Ozpin curiously as Glynda frowned thinking the boy was calling her a liar.

"Miss Goodwitch didn't tell you my reasons for starting the fight that's why. I only confronted Cardin and his team because he was tormenting a rabbit faunus girl by pulling on her ears despite her pleading with him to stop. Miss Goodwitch saw all of this yet did nothing so I decided to act instead. With all due respect sir we are here to learn how to kill Grimm and protect people whether they are faunus or human so it seems kind of ridiculous to punish me for doing just that." stated Jaune.

"Punishment is up for the teacher's to decide mister Arc, not the students." responded Glynda.

"So you expect me to sit by and let someone suffer while I have the power to stop it? If that's the case then why bother training Hunter's and Huntresses in the first place? I'm sorry ma'am but if someone's hurt and needs help then I will step in as that is why I became a Huntsmen, not for fame, wealth or fun. I became a Huntsmen in order to help people, plain and simple and if you think that is wrong of me then you might as well expel me right now as that will never change." challenged Jaune as he stared right at a surprised Glynda. Before she could respond however Ozpin decided to speak up.

"Powerful word's mister Arc and I can see where you are coming from, but next time be sure to leave the cafeteria in one piece. Now you may go."

Confused at this turn of events Jaune just nodded dumbly as he left while Glynda started to splutter in indignation at Ozpin. Once the boy had left Glynda gazed at Ozpin furiously as she couldn't believe what he ahd just done in giving the young Arc a free pass without so much as a slap on the wrist.

"What the hell was that Ozpin! That boy assaulted four students and basically threatened to cause serious harm to one!" demanded Glynda but flinched as Ozpin gave her a stern glare.

"All of which could have been avoided if you had stopped mister Winchester from tormenting miss Scarletina in the first place. I know you don't want to show favoritism Glynda but doing nothing shows favoritism as well. Mister Arc is a man who follows his heart and will not stand by and let others suffer no matter what others say so no punishment we give him will stop him from doing so. Not even the risk of expulsion will dissuade him I believe. He has the potential to become something great Glynda and maybe, just maybe his actions and views could help mend the rift between human and faunus. For now all we can do is observe and make sure mister Winchester doesn't get on his bad side enough to warrant him being sent to the morgue." said Ozpin as he took another sip of his coffee. Yes Jaune Arc was definitely someone to keep an eye on for the foreseeable future.

 **There's the next chapter for ya! Review and/or PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter for ya!**

 _Edge of Emerald Forest_

 _'Just who the hell does she thinks she is!'_ roared Jaune in his head as he hammered away at another boulder, the previous one he had been training on that morning nothing more than a pile of rubble just a few feet away.

After his talk with Ozpin Jaune had felt the need to get rid of some lingering anger so he had headed to his new training ground and had been there ever since. He just couldn't believe that Goodwitch had acted like _he_ was in the wrong! It was people like Cardin that the White Fang even existed to begin with and she was more than happy to let him run amok, but Oum forbid when someone decides to put the jackass in his place then its a problem.

Tyrant was staying silent as he wanted to let his partner vent his frustrations but Jaune was so focused on hammering away at the boulder that he didn't notice the approach of one of his new friends. He would have warned the Arc teen but then he figured it would be good of him to talk to someone about his problems rather than hammering on rocks whenever he got upset.

So hiding behind a nearby tree was a certain little reaper who was watching in awe as Jaune hammered away at the boulder. She and her team, along with the rest of team JNPR had decided to search for the missing Arc after they had gotten word that he had left the Headmasters office. When they had split up to search the campus Ruby had decided to check near the Emerald Forest where she had found her target. She had immediately wanted to contact the others but after seeing Jaune smash one boulder to pieces with his bare hands she had instead opted to sit back and watch in awe.

She had no idea Jaune was this powerful. In all honesty she had thought he was kind of weak when they first met... nice, but weak all the same. Then after that incident in the forest he had taken a complete one eighty and was now the most powerful guy she knew. Before today she figured her sister Yang was the physically strongest person she knew, but that was only when she was either using her semblance or her gauntlet's to increase her power. Jaune however was using just pure strength, no aura or weapon involved whatsoever and she couldn't help but stand there and watch.

Jaune had just smashed the second boulder to pieces and was about to move on to a third when he stopped after catching a certain scent from his newly enhanced nose.

 _'What is that smell? Smell's like cookies and...roses? But the only one with a scent like that is...RUBY!'_ realized Jaune as his head snapped in said girls direction and immediately spotted the now frozen girl as she realized she had been caught. The two stared at each-other for a moment before Ruby gave a nervous wave.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" asked Jaune with crossed arms and a small frown. His training ground was now compromised as Ruby would surely tell his team and hers which meant he would sooner rather than later have to explain just where and how he got his abilities.

"W-well it's just when me and the others heard about you leaving Ozpin's office we were kind of worried when you didn't show up, so the others and I split up to try and find you. Sooo found you hehe." said Ruby nervously hoping he wouldn't be too upset at her.

"Yeah...ya found me. So you already called the others and they're on their way?" asked Jaune sadly.

"Well not yet, do you want me to?" asked Ruby making Jaune's eyes widen.

"NO! I mean, no, please don't Ruby I just want this place to remain a secret between us okay?"

"Okay but why? What's so special about this place compared to anywhere else?" asked Ruby making Jaune nervous.

"Well its not the place itself rather than the purpose it serves." explained Jaune hoping she wouldn't ask any further, but with no such luck as he could see in her silver eyes that her childlike curiosity was now peaked.

"And that purpose is what exactly?"

"To train my new powers and abilities." Jaune answered without thinking and only just realized what he had said and was now cursing himself for it.

"Wait, 'new powers and abilities'? Do you mean your semblance? Shouldn't you have done that before coming to Beacon?" she asked/stated with a confused expression and making Jaune sweat as he tried to figure a way out of this situation to no avail. With a resigned sigh Jaune knew that his only option was to tell her the truth and hope she wouldn't rat him out to the others until he was ready to tell them himself. In all reality he should be telling this to his partner Pyrrha first but looks like that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"Not exactly Ruby, but let me start from the beginning," began Jaune as he then started to tell her everything, from his leaving of his home to achieve his dream, forging his papers into Beacon, meeting Tyrant in the forest and what came of it all the way up until this point.

Needless to say that when he was finally done Ruby was speechless and could do nothing but stare at Jaune open mouthed as her brain tried to catch up with the information it was just given. The young Arc meanwhile was waiting with nervous apprehension for what the girls response would be. After a few minutes Ruby's brain finally managed to reboot and she now looked at Jaune with an unusual amount of seriousness that was uncommon in the girl.

"So. Your not human anymore right?"

The statement made Jaune Involuntarily flinch but he nodded nonetheless already feeling thing's weren't going the way he wanted. That was until he suddenly found himself in a hug from the young reaper and surprising the Incursio wielder.

"I'm sorry." said Ruby suddenly startling Jaune even more than the sudden hug.

"W-what?" asked Jaune not sure what she was apologizing for.

"I'm sorry because it was my fault this happened to you. If I hadn't charged that Deathstalker to try and prove I deserved to be here then Weiss and I wouldn't have been put in danger and therefore you wouldn't have had to give up being human in order to save us." explained Ruby as she looked up at Jaune with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Seeing that face made Jaune's heart clench as seeing Ruby cry somehow felt extremely wrong to him. As if Ruby crying was some kind of unwritten crime. So Jaune quickly pulled Ruby back into a hug as he started to comfort the girl.

"It's not your fault Ruby, things like this just happen. Plus while I may not be human anymore, or even Faunus for that matter that doesn't mean my life is over. In fact I should be thanking you." stated Jaune. Hearing this Ruby pulled back a bit and looked up at him in confusion.

"Thanking me? For what?"

"Because, if you hadn't of been in trouble I probably never would have met Tyrant and gained the power to save you and achieve my dream of being a hero. So thank you Ruby, for helping me become the hero I wanted to be." said Jaune with a large toothy smile that made Ruby blush so much she had to pull her hood up to hide it.

Seeing this Jaune looked at her in confusion while Tyrant was laughing to himself inside his head.

 **'Looks like this boy has the same charm with women as his ancestor did. You would be proud of this boy Tatsumi, he carries the same fire in his heart that you did and he will go even farther.'** thought Tyrant as he watched Ruby and Jaune start to head back to the dorms with the girl still blushing profusely much to the Arc boys growing confusion.

* * *

"-and not only that but you didn't even message us with your Scroll! We were all worried about you, you dolt! Your just lucky the dunce found you before I did!" finished Weiss after her hour long rant at Jaune who was seated with his head down reeking of shame and a hint of fear while Ruby was pouting nearby at what her snow themed partner had called her.

As soon as they had gotten back to the dorm and into team JNPR's room Weiss immediately jumped into her rant with the others watching and not willing to step into the girls warpath, not that Jaune could blame them as Weiss was downright scary when pissed off.

"So what have you got to say for yourself?" asked Weiss with her hands on her hips as the others were also wondering what he had to say.

"Uh, I'm sorry? It's just that after Goodwitch tried to punish me for beating up Cardin and his goons I was so angry that I needed to take a walk to cool off. I should have called you guy's to let you know and for that I'm sorry." said Jaune sadly. After a moment of staring down the Arc teen Weiss finally released a small huff.

"I'll forgive you this time but don't do it again or I'll turn you into an ice sculpture." threatened Weiss with Jaune quickly nodding in agreement.

"We're just glad your alright Jaune and that Ruby managed to find you." said Pyrrha happy that her partner was found and wasn't going to be punished for the fight in the cafeteria. However, she was also eager to have a spar with him cause after what happened in the forest he seemed like a person who could actually push her in a fight which would be good for both of them. Yet she also found it suspicious as at first he seemed pretty inexperienced in combat until the incident with the Deathstalker.

"Yeah but that stuff with Goodwitch must have sucked, I mean Cardin and his groupies were asking for it so you getting in trouble for them being idiots would be kind of dumb." stated Yang as she along with the others were pretty upset at the fact that Jaune was gonna get in trouble for defending someone who Cardin was tormenting.

"But you okay now right fearless leader!? I mean you didn't get in trouble or nothing so you must be alright right!?" exclaimed Nora before Ren managed to real her in. Jaune did not envy him in having to deal with Nora twenty-four seven.

"What she means to say is it's nice to see your fine and not gonna be punished for helping that girl out." said Ren with a small smile that Jaune returned.

Before anything else could be said there was a knock at the door drawing everyone's attention. Curious on who it could be Jaune got up and opened the door himself only to find himself staring down at a fedora wearing girl with sunglasses and short brown hair with the rabbit Faunus, he remembered her name was Velvet, he helped earlier in the cafeteria looking at him nervously from behind the one in front of him.

Said girl pulled her glasses down a bit and he could see her brown eyes look him up and down a bit with a calculative gaze. Behind him the other's were looking over Jaune's shoulder at the new girl and most of them didn't like how she was eyeing him up and down. Finally after a minute The girl pushed her glasses back up and looked back at the rabbit faunus.

"Gotta say Velvet, yo sure picked a looker." she said with a smirk which made Velvet's ear's go ramrod straight and her face take a dark red hue.

"And might I ask who you are miss?" asked jaune as he was now blushing a little himself at the unexpected, but not unwelcome, compliment.

"Name's Coco Adel big guy. I just stopped by to see you for myself since my partner here wouldn't stop going on and on about how you helped her with those clowns that were harassing her earlier. So thanks for that, not many would have done what you did and stand up to Goodwitch after the fact." said Coco with a hint of respect and interest in her tone at the end.

"Someone had to do it, and I just so happened to be the one." shrugged Jaune not really thinking anything of the act.

"Wow, good looking, kind, strong AND modest? You sure know how to pick them Velvet, well I've seen what I've needed to so we'll be going now but take this and be sure to call us up anytime." said Coco while handing him a slip of paper with hers and Velvet's scroll numbers along with pulling down her glasses just enough to give him a small wink before walking off and dragging a stuttering rabbit Faunus with her.

"Huh. Well they seemed nice." said Jaune with a smile as he closed the door to the room and turned to face the others only to nearly piss himself in fear at what he was seeing.

The girls, save for Nora who was trying to drag Ren out of the corner he was trying to bury himself into out of fear, were not happy at all with what had just happened.

Blake was emitting a shadowy aura that seemed to consume all light as well as her slitted eyes were glowing with golden fury. Ruby was giving off a bloody red aura of her own and with her hood up she looked like a legit reaper with her silver eyes glowing in the darkness of said hood. Weiss had a whitish aura around her that seemed to make the area around her cooler to the point frost could be seen forming. Yang had a bright yellow aura around her that danced like fire along with her hair that glowed along with her fiery red eyes, she seemed to also be emitting a high amount of heat that seemed to counteract Weiss cold aura which is probably why the room hadn't frozen over or spontaneously combusted by then. Finally Pyrrha who had a dark black aura around her as well as every metal object in the room seemed to be lifting into the air and her fist were clenched so hard that Jaune could hear the bones cracking.

"Jaaaauuune!" all the girls shouted at once scaring him out of his mind and wondering what he did wrong. Inside his head the giant form of Tyrant could only sweat drop at this new development.

 **'And I thought women back in my time were insane. Well at least I'm in here where it's nice and safe, sucks to be you kid!'** laughed Tyrant at his partner's misfortune while said partner was now being grilled by the various women around him while still confused and scared at what he possibly did wrong.

 **Sorry for the long wait guys but better late then never right? Review and/or PM me. Also I want to know if you have any ideas for who should be in Jaune's harem, so far team RWBY and Pyrrha are definite's but if there's anyone else you'd like to see in it then let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's sorry for the late update but here it is now so enjoy it!**

 _Beacon_

 **'You know I'm starting to believe this woman may have a bit of a stick up her ass.'**

 _'Oh you think?'_ Thought Jaune as he listened to the deputy Headmistress Glynda go on to describe how they were going to be conducting spars. What most didn't notice however is that while most of the time Glynda kept a neutral air about her, however whenever she looked at him a small spark of irritation could be seen in her eyes.

It was plain to him that she was still a bit miffed at him basically making her look like a racist and an idiot the day he beat Cardin up not even a week ago. Let's just say the faunus students had been extra difficult with her after the reason why laid the smackdown on team CRDL was released.

Jaune already knew about the proceedings and rules of tournament style spars like they were conducting as he had made sure to study every aspect of being a huntsmen after the initiation. He also learned of how big a celebrity Pyrrha was but it didn't change anything and he just continued on as usual.

The wielder of Incursio's attention was only brought back to Goodwitch when she started to announce the first match as a demonstration. Jaune watched the screen hoping to be picked and he was not disappointed as his name was the first to be brought up. The second name however, was a bit more surprising for him.

"Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos please gather your gear and join me." Announced Glynda with a barely noticeable smirk.

Now Glynda was not a very spiteful woman by nature, but the humiliation that the young Arc had done to her was very shaking for her. A new student had suddenly shown up and had a brawl with his peers and when she tried to disepline him she was made to look like a racist and fool! So it was impossible for her to resist the chance of getting some minor, if petty, payback in the form of messing with the matches that were to be scheduled.

Originally Jaune was supposed to face of against Cardin but after seeing his somehow newly gained skills in the forest, and the utter thrashing he gave the boy and his team, she decided to give him a real challenge in the form of the four time Mistral champion.

After a few minutes of waiting the class now saw Jaune standing in his new attire across from Pyrrha who was also dressed in her battle gear with her weapons on her back while Incursio was sheathed at Jaune's side. Despite them being opponents both had smiles on their faces.

"Guess we're gonna get that spar afterall eh partner?" Asked Jaune jokingly which made the redheaded champion giggle a bit.

"Guess so Jaune. Either way, despite you being my partner I won't hold back and I implore you to do the same." She finished off seriously as she drew her weapons with her shield out front and sword out behind her.

Jaune responded by drawing Incursio and holding the blade in front of him with both hands and left foot forward balancing on the balls of his feet. He was currently using Tatsumi's stance as he locked eyes with his opponent.

Meanwhile, in the stands the incessant chatter among the rest of the class was in a high pitch as predictions and bets were being thrown about at the interesting matchup.

"Put me down for fifty on knight boy!" Announced Yang as she tossed in her bet on the winner of the fight into the ever growing betting pool.

"Why are you gambling!?" Demanded Weiss as she was annoyed by her partners sister making bets on a fight like a bunch of guys at the bar who bet on what sports team would win. She found it very unladylike, even though she shouldn't be surprised as Yang was as far from 'ladylike' as one could possibly be.

"Because I can make money while watching Jaune be a badass that's why." Stated the blond bombshell simply and making the heiress sigh in frustration.

"Fine! Waste all your money then as you've already lost the bet." Said Weiss and her statement caused Ruby to speak up.

"What do you mean Weiss? The match hasn't even started yet so how has Yang lost?" Asked the confused reaper as she didn't see how Yang had already lost when Jaune and Pyrrha hadn't even started fighting yet.

"It's simple facts you dolt! Pyrrha has been the Mistral tournament champion four years in a row, a new record! While Jaune, even with the skills he has shown so far, hasn't ever participated in a match such as this. I'm sorry to say the Pyrrha's experience assures her victory here." Explained Weiss before the only member of team RWBY to not speak yet threw her two sense in and greatly surprising the others.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that statement. Pyrrha may have experience, but we still do not know the full extent of Jaune's abilities. This match could go either way." Stated Blake as he eyes were solely focused on the Arc teen. No matter how hard she tried to ignore them her instincts screamed at her to be wary and submit to Jaune's presence. Whether he knew it or not he just exuded this air of domination that made faunus like her just want to bow down to him or run for the hills in fear. She was still debating on whether to run or not.

"Go on and break some legs!" Shouted Nora as she was pumped to see the fight between her teammates.

"Nora don't say that! Those are our teammates don there." Scolded Ren as he tried to calm Nora down. She was so easily excitable that at times even he wondered how he had managed to keep up with her even after all of these years.

Back in the arena Jaune and Pyrrha were ready to square off.

"Begin!" Announced Goodwitch and the match began as both opponents leaped at each-other.

Both of them came in at the same time, swinging their blades and the resounding clash of metal rang throughout the stadium as Jaune and Pyrrha locked blades in a contest of strength. A contest that the Spartan quickly found herself losing and in an act to gain the upper hand she lashed out with her shield to try and strike Jaune in the head.

Seeing the attack Jaune jumped back before charging in once more and so began a dance of sparks as Incursio clashed with Milo and Akuo in a rapid series of strikes that seemed like mere blurs to the audience. While it looked like a stalemate the more experienced eyes could see that the mistral champion was actually being pushed back.

The only reason Pyrrha hadn't immediately been overwhelmed by Jaune's amazing blade skills and enormous strength and speed was because of the combined efforts of her shield as a main defense and her use of her semblance to shift Jaune's sword just slightly off of the mark of where it was supposed to strike.

 **'Do you feel that partner?'**

 _'Yeah. Something is putting my swings off course and I know it isn't a mistake on my part.'_ Thought back Jaune as he continued to push Pyrrha back. While most wouldn't be able to tell the slight mistakes being made in their strikes were from an outside force, Incursio was basically a part of Jaune at a very deep level. So moving his sword against his will was like doing the same to him, and he didn't like that one bit.

 **'Look at the girl Jaune. Look very closely.'** Instructed Tyrant and Jaune did so. Really focusing on her now he could see the black aura around her form as it flickered in and out too fast for most to catch.

 _'Her semblance!'_ Shouted Jaune in his head as he came to the conclusion that she was somehow using her semblance and causing his strikes to go slightly off course to the point it would be unnoticeable to most but still give her the needed edge in any fight.

 _'Is it telekinesis? No, then she could just move my arms themselves instead of just manipulating my blade. Then what is it?'_ Ranted Jaune in his head before remembering the small moment after Coco and Velvet left and the girls, minus Nora, going total rage mode, and subsequently scaring the ever living shit out of him. Pyrrha had been shrouded in that same black aura and had various objects floating around her, _metal_ objects.

"I got it!" Declared Jaune which gave Pyrrha the opening to deliver a kick to his gut and leap back to get some distance from the young Arc and catch her breath.

Now apart from each-other once more it could be seen that the red haired Spartan was looking a little tired, yet Jaune looked completely fine and ready for more. Then in a surprising twist Jaune sheathed his sword and entered an unarmed combat stance that drew some whispers from the crowd at the unexpected action. Who in their right mind would fight without their weapon if they could help it?

The Spartan was especially surprised at the action but didn't have time to ponder it for very long as Jaune leaped forward with a devastating haymaker. Pyrrha brought her shield up to block on reflex, but it turned out to be a mistake as when Jaune's fist struck the sheer force behind the blow sent her off of her feet and several feet back.

She had just managed to regain her footing when Jaune was on her again unleashing a hail of punches and kick's that Pyrrha was desperately trying to avoid.

"Holy shit! You still think your 'facts' are right Ice Queen? Cause it looks like the 'champion' is having a bit of trouble with knight boy." Said Yang smugly as said heiress could only stare on in shock at what she was seeing which brought a smile to both Yang and Blake's face.

"What's wrong partner? Having a bit of trouble now that you can't manipulate the metal in my sword?" Asked Jaune with a smirk just loud enough for her to hear.

"How did you figure it out?" Grunted Pyrrha as she was still struggling to dodge Jaune's blows. Her aura may be able to tank a couple of them but too many and she would definitely lose.

"Just some good old deductive reasoning. Now let's see if we can't take this up a notch shall we?" Asked Jaune as his arms became enveloped in scales.

As that happened Pyrrha saw a chance to strike back and hopefully get some distance and she took it as she swung her sword at Jaune's head. Before it could strike a clawed hand suddenly shot up and grabbed the blade stopping it cold and stunning the red-haired Spartan.

"Wha-?" was all she managed to say before she was pulled forward and right into Jaune's knee which drove all the air from her lungs.

As she lay hunched over Jaune's knee she suddenly saw Jaune's fist come up towards her face and managed to roll back to avoid it. Jumping back she threw her shield like a discus at Jaune, but the young Arc ducked under it while also slipping his arm into the hold and now wielded his partner's shield as his own.

Cursing to herself Pyrrha switched her wapon into rifle form and began to fire on Jaune as he rushed forward and using her own shield to deflect the bullets. Just as he was upon her she changed her rifle to it's spear form and thrusted towards Jaune's legs in hopes to knock him off balance. It was a wasted effort as he used her shield to slap the strike aside while driving his fist into her gut.

The blow was so powerful Pyrrha felt the rest of her aura drain and blackness creep into her vision. She tired to hold it off but eventually it became too much and she passed out. Luckily Jaune managed to scoop her up into a bridal carry before she fell to the ground.

"I'm going to take Pyrrha to the infirmary if that's alright Proffessor." Said Jaune as he turned to look at a shell shocked Goodwitch who was incapable of speech after what she had just seen and could only nod in acceptance as she watched Jaune carry the once known 'invincible girl' to the medical wing.

The entire arena was dead silent for a few moments before a certain blond brawler leaped from her seat with a loud cheer.

"Yeeeeeaaaah! I win bitches now pay up!"

 _Beacon Infirmary_

After their spar Jaune could now be seen sitting beside Pyrrha as she rested on one of the beds in the infirmary. She had no real damage but that didn't make Jaune feel any better as he knew had gotten carried away during their spar.

 **'Let if go kid, so you got carried away in a good fight it happens.'** Consoled Tyrant with little success.

 _'I still lost control there Tyrant. If she didn't have any aura then that last punch would have gone straight through her chest! I have to ease down a bit before I actually kill someone. I have no problem killing those who deserve it but in this school I won't kill anyone.'_ Explained Jaune.

 **'What about that Cardin boy?'**

 _'...'_

 **'...'**

 _'...that's still debatable.'_

Jaune was broken from the conversation with the danger beast as the door to the infirmary burst open to reveal a happy Yang and Nora along with the rest of team RWBY and JNPR coming in. Weiss was still in a state of shock, which Blake was enjoying immensely, a slightly worried Ruby and a calm as ever Ren.

As the teen Arc got up to greet his friends he was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug by Yang as his head was trapped in her cleavage.

"Oh knight boy you just made me a very rich lady! I say that deserves a reward." She finished with a sultry undertone that made Jaune a little hot under the collar.

 _'Oh shit it's Leone all over again!'_ He cried mentally but thankfully, or not depending who you ask, he was saved by a fuming Schnee who had managed to break free from her shock.

"Let go of him you fiend!" Cried Weiss as she pulled Jaune from Yang only to slam him into her own, not nearly as impressive, chest.

"How can you just try to seduce him when you just used him to win money!?"

Yang just shrugged her shoulder's noncommittally before Jaune was pulled, yet again, away from Weiss and was now being held by Blake who looked just as surprised as the others at her actions. She didn't know why she did it but just seeing Yang and Weiss holding Jaune angered her and she couldn't control herself in just taking him.

Before she could even think of releasing Jaune however, the teen Arc was pulled from her grasp and was now being held by Ruby as possessively as if she was holding one of her cookies or Crescent Rose.

"Will you all stop just yanking Jaune around like some sort of toy!?" Declared the leader of team RWBY to the other three.

"You just did the same thing." Was the deadpanned reply from the three in unison which made Ruby's face flush bright red before sending them a heated glare which they returned.

Then all at once the WBY of the team leaped for the Arc teen shouting a collective cry of, "hand him over!"

What then happened was a four way tug of war over the Incursio wielder. Said wielder was gritting his teeth in pain as he was pulled in four separate directions, all the while cursing whatever deity had put him in this situation to begin with. He was especially cursing his tenant as the danger beast was laughing his ass off at his partner's predicament.

"Wow Ren! Fearless leader is really popular with the ladies huh!? Don't you wish you had that kind of attention?" Asked Nora as she turned to look at her friend who had a mixed look of pity for Jaune's situation and horror at the mere thought of it happening to him.

"Not even for all the world Nora." Was his simple answer as he and his childhood friend continued to watch team RWBY fight over Jaune.

No one noticed but Pyrrha was twitching in her sleep and was feeling an unnaturally strong urge to kill a brawler, reaper, heiress and booklover. Said girls felt a small chill go down their spines as they continued to pull and tug at Jaune's limbs as said Arc teen continued to curse his existence.

 **Well there's the next chapter for all of ya. Review and/or PM me and Merry Christmas everybody!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Beacon_

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Cardin as he was blasted off inside one of the lockers that he had tried to shove Jaune into a few moments earlier with no success.

Jaune just laughed a little at the large boy's misfortune as this hadn't been his first attempt to humiliate the young Ac for the royal beat down he had given Cardin and his team a few weeks prior. The wielder of Incursio had to hand it to the kid though, he was tenacious.

Aside from Cardin's senseless revenge things had gone on as usual. Jaune still trained everyday with Ruby as his audience, and sometimes training partner, and every sparring class he fought with Pyrrha and always won, which his partner strangely didn't have any problem with.

Yeah life was going pretty good for Jaune Arc, that was until he got a summons from Ozpin.

Stepping into the Headmasters office Jaune saw the man looking very serious and that instantly put him on edge. If Ozpin was anything but calm and easy then something heavy was about to go down.

"Mr. Arc, glad you could join me." Started Ozpin as he gestured for Jaune to take a seat, which he did reluctantly.

"No problem sir but I am curious on what this is about." Asked Jaune cautiously.

Ozpin simply stared at the teen Arc for a moment before bringing out his scroll and typing a few things on it. When he had finished he passed the scroll to Jaune who took it with a raised brow only to find a message on it. As he read the message however Jaune's confusion gave way to unfathomable rage.

"That...that... SON OF A BITCH!" Roared Jaune as he crushed the device in his hand in his anger, which Ozpin didn't even bat an eye at.

How couldn't he be angry? He had just received a message to Ozpin from his _father_ that the man himself was coming to bring Jaune home. Apparently Ozpin had informed him of Jaune's recent...growth spurt, and now he was coming to take Jaune home to 'properly train him'. As if!

The man had been nothing but a plague upon Jaune and his family as he made sure to debase Jaune at every possible opportunity and despite his mother and sisters best attempts he couldn't help but feel hurt. Julius Arc was a man who craved power above all else and was willing to do anything to have it. In fact his father was said to be one of, if not the strongest Hunter in Remnant.

Before Jaune's anger could erupt any further his resident partner decided to speak up.

 **'Jaune! Calm yourself!'**

 _'I can't Tyrant! How can I when the man I loathe with all of my being is coming to take me back to that hellhole that I just escaped from!'_

 **'I Know Jaune and I know the reason why. He was my wielder before you and he spent years trying to draw out my power like you have with no success. So instead he deemed me worthless and settled for my mindless counterpart Grand Chariot which was supposed to be my 'final design' but with one flaw, it did not possess the ability to evolve with the user like I do which made it inferior. Now that you have unlocked my power he feels that he can gain it through you.'** Explained Tyrant which made Jaune even angrier.

 _'If your trying to calm me down your doing a pretty poor job at it.'_

 **'Not after I tell you this, if I recall correctly isn't their a certain law in the Arc clan about a 'forced succession'?'** Queried Tyrant which made Jaune freeze before a savage grin split his face.

 _'Oh you giant scaly bastard I could kiss you right now!'_ Screamed Jaune happily in his mind.

The Forced Succession pact of the Arc clan is one of the oldest traditions in his family and had actually been used at least twice before if his knowledge was correct. It basically stated that if the head of the Arc family should be deemed unworthy of his position then the next in line could forcibly take the position if they defeated the former in one on one combat. One of his sisters would have done it before but even they knew they weren't strong enough to defeat the man and now that Jaune knew it was because of some knock off of Incursio then he knew he could take him.

"When will he arrive Ozpin."

"Within the hour Jaune."

"Good. Please have Professor Goodwitch prep the arena please as me and my forbearer will be using it soon enough. And please inform my team and Team RWBY of what is happening, they have a right to know." Requested Jaune, and after getting a nod of confirmation from the Headmaster Jaune turned and walked out ready for the bloodshed that was soon to come.

* * *

"Fashionably late as usual... the prick." Deadpanned Jaune as he watched a bullhead painted in the signature white and gold of his clan land on the platform. As soon as the ramp lowered however Jaune was nearly bulldozed by several blonde blurs that turned out to be his sisters.

"JAUNE!" They all screamed in unison as he was smothered by his siblings. It took a few minutes but eventually he managed to pull them off and got a good look at all of them.

First was his eldest sister Bianca Arc, she was the strongest in the family, besides their father, and was totally against Jaune's decision to become a Huntsmen as she felt he was incapable of taking care of himself. She stood five foot ten and like all of his sisters looked exactly like their mother save that her blonde hair, which they all inherited, was done into a combat braid and she wore some form fitting armor made of chainmail and leather. She was unaspiringly without her signature claymore/shotgun Vigilance.

His second oldest sister, Olivia Arc, was another fighter in their family but was also the mother of the siblings. She let her hair fall freely down her back and stood five foot seven while she wore a white combat dress to compliment her dance like fighting style. Unlike Bianca she feels Jaune is capable of becoming a Huntsmen but constantly worried for his safety.

Rosemary 'Rose' Arc was next, and was also Jaune's fraternal twin sister. She was a tomboy to the core and enjoyed making Jaune miserable with her pranks and constant actions to humiliate him. She stood the same height of Olivia but unlike their elder sibling her hair was cut short and was dyed blue at the ends while she wore boyish clothes that did nothing to hide her developed figure. She was a battle nut but was also a very talented artist

Next was his younger sister Karen Arc, the brain child of the Arc clan. She was a tech and weapon geek that would no doubt be Ruby's best friend and despite her constant experiments on him Jaune still loved her to death. She stood five foot four and always had her hair tied up under a bandana while she wore a pair of grey overalls and a brown t-shirt.

After Karen came Aqua Arc, the self proclaimed 'Princess' of the Arc clan. She stood four foot nine and had her hair falling down in princess curls as she wore a poofy pink dress and tiara. She was a fairy tale nut and always saw Jaune as her 'knight in shining armor'. Out of all of his sibling's she supported his becoming a Huntsmen the most.

Then there was Violet Arc. She stood at the same height as Aqua and was in all aspects a goth as she had died her short hair black and was a bit dark at times. She was sort of like Blake but had an interest in studying the Grimm. She wasn't very good with expressing her feelings but that had never been an issue for her siblings, especially Jaune, when they wanted to connect with her. She wore all black clothes in the form of a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and leather jacket.

Last but not least was Jade Arc, the youngest sibling. She stood four foot four and her hair long hair was done into pigtails that fell to her knees and she wore a yellow sundress. Out of all of their siblings she had the biggest big brother complex and wanted to be just like Jaune and never leave his side. Honestly Jaune found it quite adorable but she could be a little annoying at times at how she always hung over him whenever he was around.

All of them were his family and meant the world to him. He would do anything to see them smile even if it meant his own humiliation.

"Why did you run off Jaune!? You could have gotten hurt you moron!" Screamed Bianca, making Jaune flinch at her tone.

"I don't know sis he seems to be doing quite fine here from what I've heard." Cut in Olivia before Jaune could answer his eldest sibling.

"Oh come on, Jaune was just trying to be a proper knight for his princess." Stated Aqua with a huff but was quickly pushed aside by Jade.

"As if! Big bro was just proving how awesome he is to the whole world!"

And so began a shouting match of the siblings with the only exceptions being Rose, Karen and Violet who had taken the moment to talk with Jaune.

"So how is life treating ya chump? From the letter the asshat got you became some kind of badass overnight and I can't help but want a spar." Prodded his twin with a harsh ribbing.

"Maybe later Rose, I got business to finish first." Replied Jaune and surprising Rose at how unfazed he was by her actions. Usually he would be acting fidgety and nervous.

It was then Jaune remembered that he had a question for Karen and something to give to Violet. So turning to his dark sibling first he reached into his pocket and pulled up some notes.

"Hey Violet I got something you may be interested in." He said while handing the papers to her. She took them with a raised brow and opened them up only to go wide eyed in surprise.

"J-jaune? What is this?" She asked as she held up the sheets to reveal that they had a rather accurate picture of the Gargoyle Grimm he and his team had fought during initiation. The other notes contained some observations and possible weak points to exploit as well as a few of his personal notes.

"Well that's a Grimm me and my team fought in the Emerald Forest during our test. As far as I've known it's an undocumented type but I've taken the liberty to name it a Gargoyle. Figured you would like learning about it and what I observed while fighting it." He said with a brotherly smile that made Violet blush in embarrassment but she gave a quiet thanks nonetheless.

With that done Jaune turned to look at the tech wiz that was his sister and she looked up at him curiously.

"Hey Karen I have a little project for you if you want it." He said and Karen crossed her arms in response.

"Depends what it is bro. I won't take small time jobs." She stated seriously making Jaune smile. Yeah she had a bit of an ego when it came to her skills but she kind of earned it.

"Well I want to see if you can make this little beauty for me." Said Jaune as he Pulled out some more notes and handed them to her.

She took them from the male Arc and looked them over for a moment before her eyes went wide in excitement. She looked like a kid in a candy store and it was obvious she would take the job. He had taken a bit of Ruby's advice on getting a ranged weapon and with her help, and a lot of imagination, he had made a blueprint for a weapon which if it succeeded would make him a force to be reckoned with.

"I'll have it done by the end of the month Jaune. Oh I am going to have some fun making this." She whispered to herself as she drifted into her own little world.

"Enough!" Came the booming voice of the man Jaune hated more then anything on this earth.

Stepping down from the bullhead was a tall middle aged man standing about Jaune's height, in fact the man looked like the spitting image of an older Jaune save for his chestnut colored hair, goatee and dark green eyes. The man was dressed in gunmetal grey armor similar to the type Jaune used to wear before his ascension and at his side Jaune could see the blackened hilt and tassle that was similar to Incursio, signifying that Edward Arc had brought Grand Chariot with him. Good, cause Jaune wanted to shatter that sorry rip off himself.

The elder Arc walked towards Jaune with a superior stride but his eyes spoke of immeasurable hunger for the power Jaune now had. Power that he had wanted for years but could never obtain for himself and had to settle for the blade he used now. Yet his key to using Incursio was right in front of him in the form of his failure of a son! Maybe the boy would finally be good for something after all instead of disgracing the Arc family name.

"I see you've finally made something of yourself son. It's time to come home however, you need help in controlling your new... _gifts._ " Stated Edward as he stood nose to nose with Jaune yet still seemed to be looking down on him.

Jaune grit his teeth for a moment before letting a small grin split is face.

"Sorry old man but I can't do that just yet. You see I got some business here still that, weirdly enough, involve you." Said the young Incursio wielder all so innocently which made his sire give an irritable glare before deciding to ask a question that was on the whole Arc families mind.

"And what business may that be _son_." He stressed the word son as if merely acknowledging Jaune as his child was the foulest thing ever.

His question only made Jaune's smile grow ever sweeter to the point it was actually unnerving and putting Edward on edge. This was definitely not the meek little runt that dealt with for the past seventeen years. He was different in so many ways that Edward could honestly say that the Jaune he knew and the one that stood before him were two entirely different people.

"Oh nothing much just-" Started Jaune only to suddenly slam a scale encased fist right into the older Arc's face and send him flying into the docked bullhead. The force behind the blow was enough to not only dent the metal surface of the airship but also send it skidding a few feet. It was only thanks to the mans instinctual application of aura that he was even still alive.

Glaring at Jaune Edward saw the unbridled fury burning in the teen Arc's eyes as his now slitted eyes glared right into his own. The bloodlust radiating off of Jaune was enough to make everyone take a god few steps back from Jaune. Edward kept up his glare to provide a strong front but even that wavered at the absolute deathly voice that Jaune spoke with next promising untold pain and death upon his very being.

 **"Just taking your place in the pecking order of our family. I Jaune Arc, scion of clan leader Edward Arc, have deemed my sire unfit for his position and invoke my right to one on one combat in a winner take all duel of succession. Do you accept _father_? Or concede." ** Growled out Jaune with his voice being a deeper version of his own with an echo of Tyrants added in.

Now despite the scowl on his face saying otherwise, Edward Arc was terrified. The sheer savagery Jaune was showing was enough to nearly make him crap himself in fear. That and the punch Jaune gave him just showed how physically strong the boy had gotten since they had last met, and even then the Arc clan head had a sneaking suspicion that Jaune was holding back in that punch.

Despite all of his newfound wariness of his former failure of a son, Edward Arc's pride would not allow him to back down from a challenge, especially from someone he considered below him in all aspect even now. So pulling himself from the body imprint he had made in his personal bullhead, Edward stood tall and returned Jaune's glare with one of his own before saying the two words that would seal his fate.

"Challenge Accepted."

* * *

 **Well there's the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed it and review and/or PM me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy it!**

 _Beacon Arena_

At Beacon's Arena Team RWBY along with the rest of Team JNPR, Glynda and Ozpin waited. The two teams were confused on why they had been called here and were only told that it had something to due with Jaune and his family.

"Soooo what do you think's up with Knight boy?" Asked Yang casually.

"We know the same amount as you do, just that Jaune has some 'family issues' that needs to be dealt with and that he wanted us here for some reason." Stated Ren as Nora suddenly appeared.

"Oh, oh, oh maybe his dad's an evil power-hungry jerk and is trying to force his control over Jaune and the only way Jaune can stop him is to have an epic duel to the death!?" Exclaimed Nora as the other teams looked at her weirdly, save for Ren, while Glynda and Ozpin looked at her in shock at how on the mark she was with that theory.

"I think we're about to get or answer." Pointed out Blake as she pointed towards the arena entrance for everyone to see a thoroughly pissed looking young Arc enter the area along with seven women of varying ages behind him.

"Who are they?" Asked Pyrrha curiously, though the underlying jealousy could be detected in her tone as well as stance which was reciprocated as well in Team RWBY. That was until Ruby got a better look at them and realized who exactly they were.

"Wait those are Jaune's seven sisters!" She suddenly announced drawing the others eyes to her.

"Wow, seven sisters? His mother must be ruined downstairs." Said Yang getting deadpanned looks from the others before Weiss voiced a question to the young reaper.

"How do you know that Ruby? As far as I know Jaune has rarely if ever spoke about his family to us." She said suspiciously which made Ruby sweat as the looks were mirrored by the others.

"Uh, hehehe, weeeell its because... JaunetoldmeafterIwatchedoneofhistrainingsessions!" Exclaimed Ruby quickly hoping they wouldn't be able to piece what she said together. No such luck however.

"WWWWHHHAAAAAT!?" They all exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me you've been spending one on one time with him and you didn't tell me!?" Exclaimed Yang as her eyes turned red and her hair ignited into flames.

Before Ruby could answer her enraged sibling she felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly turned to a horrifying sight. Behind her stood Weiss, Pyrrha and Blake, only their hair shadowed the top of their faces as their eyes glowed ominously and creepy smiles painted their faces.

 _"WHHHEEEERRRREEEE?"_ They whispered creepily which made Ruby shrink in fear.

 _'SAVE ME JAAAAUUUUUNNNEEEE!'_ Screamed the red reaper mentally in fear.

* * *

Down in the area where Jaune and his sisters stood waiting for Edward to arrive for the duel the male Arc involuntarily shivered which caught the attention of his sisters.

"Something wrong bro?" Asked Rose as the other sisters looked at him in a bit of worry.

"It's just... for a moment I felt as if someone cried out to me to save them from a horrible fate." Said Jaune as he repressed the shiver that wanted to go down his spine.

Shaking off the weird response his sisters returned to trying to get Jaune to back out of the duel.

"Jaune please don't do this! Even though you have aura now you still stand no chance against him! He is one of Remnant's greatest Hunter's for a reason! Don't let your pride blind you to the facts!" Stated Bianca hoping to get her brother to see reason.

"She's right Jaune, despite the impressive blow you gave him back at the landing pad you won't get lucky like that a second time." Agreed Violet in a neutral tone laced with worry for her brother.

"Please don't do this Jaune! I don't want father to hurt you like before!" Cried Jade as she clung to her brother's leg. She remembered how Jaune would try to stand up to their father at home and how the man would beat Jaune bloody for his efforts. She couldn't bare to see her brother in such a state again!

Throughout all of this Jaune remained silent as his hair shadowed his eyes. When they had finished he finally spoke in a deathly whisper that startled his sisters. This was a side to their brother they hadn't seen before.

"You think I care? I'm not doing this for pride, status or even for myself. I'm doing this for you guys. That man has made our lives hell since day one, and I won't let him do so for another second! He has stained our family name long enough and I plan to rectify that. And I am not letting pride blind me Bianca, in fact I know the real secret behind his strength and I plan to take it from him. Now please go stand with my team while I deal with our sperm donor." Stated Jaune with finality and the look in his eyes let his sibling's know that there was no getting to him.

So, with reluctance they made their way to the stands where the spectators were, after managing to drag Jade away from her brother.

Just then Edward Arc entered the arena with a confident stride and looked over his son with an air of superiority.

"Last chance to back out boy, before I beat you into submission." He stated arrogantly as Jaune gave him a cold stare in response.

Just then Glynda stepped up to announce the match.

"We will now commence with the duel of succession between the Arc Head Edward Arc, and his son Jaune Arc. The winner shall become the new, or remain, head of the Arc Clan, while the loser will be subject to whatever the winner desires and/or commands! Everything goes in this match! Wait for the signal to begin!" Exclaimed Glynda as she ignored the shocked gasps from the two Beacon teams behind her.

"Ready to fall my _son_?" Growled Edward as he drew his blade Grand Chariot.

Jaune merely stood there defiantly and waited for the match to start. He was done speaking to the filth and would only do so again after he was splayed at his fee, broken and bloody.

* * *

"What! How can Jaune think he can do this and win!?" Exclaimed Weiss once she heard that Jaune was in a duel of succession. Being from a rather prominent family herself she was well aware of some of the more ancient traditions regarding certain things.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Asked her partner while glad that the attention was now off of her after the announcement.

"Yeah what's up Ice Queen, you seem pretty riled up?" Asked Yang with crossed arms and a quirked brow.

"Don't you dolts know anything!? A duel of succession is only done if the next in line for the position of head of the clan feels that their current leader is unworthy of their station, therefore they can challenge the current head to a duel in which the winner takes all! But Jaune's opponent is Edward Arc, on of the most powerful Hunters in the world!" Explained Weiss and now everyone now knew the gravity of the situation, if to a small degree.

"That's not all miss Schnee." Came a voice from Jaune's sister Olivia.

"What do you mean?" Asked Blake as the scene was turning into a very similar scene from one of her books that she was reading.

"She mean that if Jaune loses he will be a slave in all but name to our father. And I guarantee you that Jaune will suffer immensely under him. Our sire may be a strong Hunter, but as a person he is the most despicable being we have ever had the displeasure of knowing." Explained Karen whilst shocking the others as they then glared at Edward, none more so than Ruby and Pyrrha.

Jaune had told them of a certain man that he despised above all others and how cruel he was, but to think that same man was his own father!?

"There is nothing we can do now except hope that Jaune can actually beat him. As unlikely as that is that is all we can do." Stated Bianca as she gazed down at the duo just as the bell sounded for the match to begin.

* * *

Just as the bell went off Edward charged Jaune with amazing speed and brought his sword down in an overhead swing. Jaune merely sidestepped the strike while bringing his knee up towards Edwards chest but was blocked by Edwards own leg. The power behind the blow however, was enough to send Edward off the ground and into the air.

Righting himself in the air Edward landed on his feet only to have to quickly dodge a swing from Jaune's own now drawn blade. Both Arc's then leaped back and began to circle each-other waiting for the other to make the smallest opening to exploit.

"You've definitely improved since I last saw you, but you will still lose like you always have." Stated Edward as Jaune's eyes narrowed.

"That's where your wrong you prick. I'm far stronger than you've seen so far." Shot back Jaune as Edward scowled at him.

Just then the elder Arc's form was surrounded in a dark blue aura and the form of an Ursa Grimm surrounded him.

"I guess I'll just have to use my semblance then to even the playing field hm?" Said Edward smugly as his aura construct swung it's paw at Jaune as said Arc tried to block it, only to be surprised as the blow actually sent him flying!

Luckily he managed to land on his feet but now looked at his opponent with a more cautious glare. That construct was far stronger than a regular Ursa. He already knew his father's semblance allowed him to form solid aura constructs and use them for either attack or defense, also was the fact he could form dozens at a time with how much aura he possessed and it wasn't limited to forming just Grimm.

"Your little toys won't save you from me you bastard!" Roared Jaune as he rushed Edward as said Arc formed two more Ursa's and several Beowulf's to attack Jaune.

Said Arc tore through the formed Grimm with ease as he used both Incursio and his claws to rip and cut them to pieces. The speed with which he did this stumped the elder Arc as soon enough Jaune was in front of him in preparation to swing. Edward brough his blade up to block but was once more surprised when instead of meeting Jaune's blade, Grand Chariot was grabbed in Jaune's scale covered hand.

With no way to protect himself Edward was left wide open for jaune to slap him across the face with the flat of his sword. His opponent was sent flying across the arena to slam into the adjacent wall.

Getting to his feet, Edward spat out a small bit of blood from his now busted lip before glaring at Jaune. He couldn't believe he was being humiliated by his failure of a son! It was inconceivable that the once upon a time runt of the litter had grown so strong in such a short amount of time!

"grrrr, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! You have humiliated me for the last time boy, now I will put you in your proper place. BOWING AT MY FEET!" Roared the Elder Arc as he slammed his blade point first into the ground while calling out it's name.

 **"GRAND CHARIOT!"**

In an instant Edward was covered in a black aura that quickly dispersed to reveal that the Arc head was now donned in the typical black armor that, while similar to Incursio in design, was still different as for one, the color scheme, and two, instead of the crimson cape was a phantasmagoric defensive film.

"Now let's see how you fair whelp. I have never been beaten in this state and you will soon see why!" Roared Edward as he charged Jaune once more with his new improved speed that even surprised the young Incursio wielder.

* * *

In the stands the viewers watched the fight in sheer awe as Jaune seemed to have the advantage.

"Yeah Jaune break his legs!" Cheered Nora as she watched the fight go on.

Even Ozpin and Glynda were impressed at how well Jaune was doing. Edward Arc was a well know name for a reason and to see him pushed back so much was quite surprising, more so to Glynda than Ozpin.

As for team for the student's they all had their own opinions on the fight.

"Man look at Knight boy go! He's tearing his old man a new one!" Whistled Yang.

"I must admit that the dunce is doing quite well against such a famous Huntsmen. Though the reason behind this fight still disturbs me." Said Weiss with a troubled expression.

"What do ya mean Weiss?" Asked the ever naïve Ruby who was thankful for the fight drawing attention away from her little slip up earlier. Instead of her snow themed partner answering her query however, it was Pyrrha who did so.

"This isn't a simple spar Ruby, this is a duel for the right to rule the Arc family. And with how angry Jaune is I would think that he probably has a justified reason why. The Arc family is after all one of the most influential and oldest families on Remnant and have spawned many famous Hunter's over the generations. Jaune cannot afford to lose this match or he loses everything." Stated Pyrrha as her eyes never left the ongoing fight.

The Spartan was very worried for Jaune as while she was very skilled for her age he was facing a man with years of experience under his belt, and if her parent's taught her anything then it's that experience can make all the difference in a fight.

Ren as well as Jaune's sisters meanwhile kept their silence as the fight progressed. The silent ninja of Team JNPR was observing Jaune and trying to figure the enigma that was Jaune Arc and so far coming up with nothing. He was so in thought that he barely even noticed Nora's antic's!

As for Jaune's sisters they were in shock at how powerful Jaune had become in his short time away from home. They could still remember when he was so weak that they had to bandage him up each night after their father beat him into the ground for trying to stand up to him.

Truthfully it made them all feel sick to see that and not be able to do anything about it. Now however, they were seeing Jaune was taking the lead and may just have a chance of beating him. They had hope for their brother.

That was when Edward summoned the armor of Grand Chariot and drew gasps from the crowd.

"So Jaune actually managed to push him to use his trump card. How will he fair with this new situation I wonder?" Asked Ozpin to himself as Glynda now felt more concerned for one of her students. Whenever Edward had summoned that armor his opponents never stood a chance.

"Hey that guy has armor just like Jaune's! Copycat!" Screamed Nora and Ruby in annoyance. Summoning wicked armor was Jaune's thing!

 _'Their so similar and yet, Jaune's armor has a certain 'feel' to it while his fathers feels like a hollow shell. Just what is up with these Arc's!?'_ Ranted Blake mentally as her instincts were going haywire thanks to Jaune's more hostile mood and the fact he was giving off an aura of dominance even more potent than usual.

All anyone in the stands could really agree on was that the fight had just taken another dangerous turn.

* * *

"Gah!" Grunted Jaune as he was slammed hard against the wall of the arena while holding back Edward's own spear with his sword.

"What's the matter boy? Not so great now are ya!?" Mocked Edward as he put more force into the deadlock and was steadily pushing Jaune back.

"Ah shut up you old prick!" Shouted back Jaune as he managed to break the deadlock before grabbing the back of the mans armored head and slammed it into the arena wall before leaping back to get some distance and catch his breath.

He already knew in his current state he had little to no chance of piercing Grand Chariot's armor. Not even his claws were strong enough yet to do so. If he wanted to win Jaune would have to summon Incursio, but once he did so he planned on using a little form Tyrant had told him about during training that would put him leagues above his father and any other Hunter on Remnant.

 **'Do you really plan on using 'that' Jaune? You know if you do you would have a lot of questions to answer from everyone present. A very risky move on your part.'** Said Tyrant hoping to dissuade his partner from his current plan.

 _'I have to Tyrant. I was scared before of revealing what I am truly capable of but now I have no fear. Hiding my power in the shadow's will do nothing for me, but this way at least I may be able to draw potential enemies out into the open. Like that mysterious being that seems to be able to control and even enhance the Grimm.'_

 **'So you plan on using yourself as bait to draw out potential threats? Interesting, but how do you know they will see it, after all this is a private match.'**

 _'It may be private, but all the camera's in here are on and Yang is recording this whole thing on her Scroll. Now enough talk, lets put this fake in his place!'_ Finished Jaune mentally.

"Pretty good old man I gotta admit, but your still delusional if you think you can win with that knock off. Now let me show you what true power really is! **INCURSIO!"** Roared Jaune as he was engulfed in the same red aura as before in the Emerald Forest. And just as before when it subsided their stood Jaune donned in the evolved armor on with his spear held firm in his right hand.

"So you can summon the armor, it doesn't make you any stronger than me!" Challenged Edward as he got ready to engage Jaune but stopped once Jaune started to laugh.

"Hahaha, you think this is all I can do with Incursio old man? I have something that will put me leagues ahead of you." Stated Jaune making his opponent scoff.

"Your bluffing boy! There is nothing beyond the armor and you know it!" Roared the elder Arc. He had studied the writings on Incursio thoroughly and none of them have ever told of a level beyond what Jaune has currently shown him. It must be a trick to make him second guess himself!

"If you don't believe my words... then maybe you will believe your eyes! **TYRANT DRIVE!** " Roared Jaune as he was surrounded by a red haze of aura.

The onlookers could only watch on in stunned silence as Jaune's form began to change. the first to happen was his spear disappearing and instead his claws on his hands and feet became more savage looking ready to rend flesh from bone. Next his body hunched slightly as his muscle mass increased and his height increased from six foot to nearly eight feet before the armor of Incursio seemed to change into scales and become a second skin, a long silver tail with a red bladed tip sprouted from where Jaune's tailbone would be and finally the helmet morphed as it now gained six glowing red eyes with three on each side and a fang filled mouth. In short, Jaune had become a smaller bipedal version of Tyrant.

In the stands one could hear, surprisingly enough, Weiss

 **"Now sire of mine, let's see how you fair against a real monster!"** Roared Jaune in a voice a mixture of his own and Tyarants right before flapping his wings and leaping at the still stunned Elder Arc. He was gonna enjoy this far more than he should.

 **Well guys there's the next chapter** **and I hope you enjoy it! Review and/or PM me on what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright first I would like to point out that this is NOT an April Fool's joke chapter. I have instead decided to grace you with another chapter of this story in the spirit of Easter, so your welcome!**

 _Beacon Arena_

 _'This can't be happening! This boy has become a demon!'_ Screamed Edward Arc in his mind as he tried to avoid the transformed Arc's attacks with no success, as evidenced by the various gashes and missing pieces of his armor.

Jaune's transformation was more than a simple boost in speed and power but he also seemed to possess multiple extra abilities as well. Sometimes he would give off an aura of red that seemed to increase his speed to the point that he left afterimages of himself in his wake. That wasn't the only power however, since he also at times would give off aura's of white, ebony black and yellow, each with their own abilities.

Yellow allowed him to tank any damage Edward dished out and return it back at him with ten times the power it had been received. The ebony black allowed him to create copies of himself that seemed to work similar to his own semblance in that they had some sentience but only lasted a second or two before dissipating, which Edward was thankful for. Finally the damn white aura allowed him to create glyph's, similar to the Schnee's save for that they were all the same silver color as Jaune's armor no matter their effect, and not only could they speed him up or slow him down but they also worked as a sort of short range portal that basically allowed him to move and strike from anywhere at any time or place.

It was only a miracle that Jaune only seemed to be able to use one at a time and whichever one he used could be noticed by the color of aura he exuded.

After another bone rattling blow that implanted the elder Arc into the arena wall Jaune just stood where he was and examined his claws as he flexed them. Honestly this was his first time using this form and the power it gave off was in one word... intoxicating. While using the armor Jaune was able to use the aura's of people he had seen using them so right now all he could use was the semblances of team RWBY and Pyrrha's, the latter of which he has yet to use.

When Tyrant first described this form to him he only assumed it was a boost to his physical abilities, but in actuality it was so much more. This form basically took what he already possessed and took it up another ten levels, both his physical abilities and his aura abilities. Meaning the semblances he could already used were improved as well. For Ruby's his speed was off the charts, Yang's made him able to take much more damage and sing his own aura increase it tenfold, Blake's cloning semblance now allowed his clones to last a few second and serve as more than just attack blockers as they could now either be used for a quick counterattack or to hold someone in place for a second or two. Finally their was Weiss glyph's which didn't improve much save for the fact that he could now create portals that he could physically go through though Jaune had yet to learn the limitations of the abilities and had yet to use Pyrrha's.

 **"You alright old man? Sorry but this is my first time using this form so excuse me if I decide to experiment a little bit."** Taunted Jaune as he watched his father pry himself from the wall.

*huff* *huff* "cheeky little brat!" *huff* *huff* "I am far from beaten!" Roared Edward as he charged at Jaune once more as pride overwrote his sense of reason once more.

* * *

While this was going on in the arena, everyone in the stand practically had their jaws planted on the floor. While everyone was left in shocked awe, and a hint of fear, at Jaune's sudden transformation, Team RWBY was more in shock at the fact that the teen Arc was using their semblances as if they were his own! Granted they were improved versions but each recognized them as their own semblance due to the aura they gave off when each was in use.

"I can't believe this... it's just not possible!" Exclaimed Weiss as she was on the verge of a mental breakdown at the fact that Jaune had turned into a humanoid dragon on top of the fact he was able to use her families personal semblance but a much more advanced version of it.

"I'm with you Weiss Queen. Knight boy has just turned into a beast, not to mention he's using my semblance!" Followed Yang as she didn't know whether to be upset with the Arc using her personal semblance or honored for the same reason. She was so happy she was recording the whole thin on her Scroll right now as this was going online asap!

Blake was silent but she too was having trouble coming to terms with what Jaune had just done and continued to do. His sudden change made her question if he was even human and if not, then what was he? Cause she was certain he wasn't a Faunus and despite her initial fears of him thanks to her instincts her curiosity to discover his secrets overrode it.

Ruby was stunned much like the others but to a lesser degree as Jaune had told her how his new 'semblance' worked, but this Tyrant Drive and what it apparently does to his abilities was completely new to her. Sure she was a little hurt he hadn't told her about this beforehand but she figured he had a reason for it.

Pyrrha was a little different in thought's as she was upset at not only had her own partner/crush not told her of his private training ground like Ruby, but he had actually held back in their spar during class. Her pride as a warrior was officially hurt along with her feelings. Sur enough, when Jaune was finished with this they would be having a rematch in the near future and he would not. Hold. BACK!

With Ren, despite Nora yelling in his ear's so many things at such speeds she might as well have been speaking a different language, he was keeping an unreadable poker face but in his mind he was even more suspicious of his leader and the origin of his abilities. He didn't know what it was about the Arc teen but his powers just seemed to put the ninja of Team JNPR on edge. He trusted Jaune as a person but his abilities is what made Ren wary and until Jaune told them about his abilities he would continue to be.

Jaune's sisters were practically dead to the world as they saw their brother, their sweet, caring and noble brother just turn into a freakin _dragon_ and start tearing their old man a new one with what looked like multiple semblances!

Olivia and Bianca were beyond stunned at the fact that their brother was now officially the strongest of the Arc clan. As the oldest and best fighter's of their siblings they of course knew of Incursio's abilities and history but, like their father, were unable to unlock it's power. To see Jaune do so spoke volumes of the potential he wielded and both sisters knew that Jaune would only continue to grow stronger, cause when Jaune put his mind to something, he went above and beyond to complete it.

Rose was also surprised and happy with Jaune's sudden leap in both skill and power but was also a little fearful over the fact that now that he had the power he could pay her back for all the pranks she had pulled on him in their youth. With all of the pranks over the years, retribution would be hell on earth for her. That fact didn't stop her from drawing the scene of her brother destroying her father however.

Karen was in her own little world trying to figure out a way to at least replicate her brothers armor abilities but coming up short. So instead she settled for making a list of the armor's abilities as well as a note to talk to Jaune about the armor whenever possible.

Aqua, while surprised, was more proud than anything else that Jaune had proved her right that he would become a great Huntsmen where her older sister's said otherwise. Not only had Jaune become a literal 'knight in shining armor', he was now a dragon as well! That made him even more amazing in her eyes! She then delved off into her imagination of Jaune saving her from bandit's in his Incursio armor before turning into a dragon and flying off with her into the sunset.

Violet, much like Aqua, was proud for her brother. Despite his slow start he had risen above and beyond what she had come to know. Yet, even with all of his changes she could still see the same caring older brother that always loved to listen to her theories on Grimm or whenever the students at school upset her and she needed to vent. No matter how Jaune changed physically he would always be her caring big brother.

Jade was ecstatic more than anything else and was wishing she had an awesome sword that gave her armor as well so she could fight with her big brother. She had always admired his determination and 'never say die' attitude before but her admiration had shot up insanely upon seeing how far her favorite sibling had come.

Ozpin and Glynda meanwhile were in a heated discussion about the repercussions of what was going on and just what this could mean for the future of Remnant.

"Ozpin that boy's abilities are something unheard of! If _you know who_ ever sunk her claws into him I don't think we would be able to survive. That boy must be kept a close watch on!" Demanded/stated Glynda. Jaune's display of power and new form had driven her near the brink of insanity as the teen Arc had proven just how much power he currently possessed and just the sheer thought of what he could become in the future sent a shiver down her spine.

"Peace Glynda, we have nothing to fear of joining _her_ side. He has already proven to have a strong and incorruptible sense of morality that not even she can twist to her desires. While not loyal to us per se, his loyalty to those he cares for practically guarantee's his support for our cause. Be assured we will approach him after this to talk about how he acquired his... 'gifts'. But we will give no mention of the ongoing war unless we absolutely must. For now lets us see the conclusion of this family squabble." Stated Ozpin as he took a sip from his mug and returned to the match which could easily be seen to be nearing its end.

* * *

The one-sided slaughter was continuing anew as Jaune was using Weiss semblance to throw Edward like a ragdoll around the arena as he was constantly teleporting around. Piece by piece Jaune chipped away at his father's armor making sure that Edward's suffering lasted as long as possible.

He didn't just want to beat him, he wanted to humiliate him. He wanted Edward to know just what it was like to be put down and crushed under heel like the weakling he was. Just like what he did to Jaune everyday of his life until he came to Beacon and unlocked Incursio's power.

The old fool deserved it and Jaune was more than happy to deliver.

 **"How does it feel old man!? To feel so weak in the face of a stronger opponent! It is the same feeling I had everyday of my life up until coming to Beacon! You made my life hell and I am here to return the favor!"** Roared Jaune as he slammed his tail into his opponents chest and shattered the rest of his chest armor, and making what little armor remained vanish and Grand Chariot revert to it's sword form, while sending him flying into the wall once more.

Despite his battered form, Edward still managed to rise to his feet with Grand Chariot still held firmly in his white knuckled grip. Despite the armor taking most of the punishment Jaune had dished out Edward was far from unscathed. His clothing was in tatters, displaying the numerous cuts and blackening bruises on his skin that even his aura was struggling to heal due to how little of it he had left from using it to just survive Jaune's overwhelming assault.

Spitting out a glob of blood and saliva Edward's aura began to converge on Grand Chariot's blade. He was putting all he had left into this last attack. When this duel began the elder Arc had simply wanted to beat his spawn into submission and use him as a way to gain some military or political power. Now, he wanted nothing more than to kill the teen, and this attack was what he was going to use to do it.

"I... will not... be made a fool of... BY A WEAKLIIIIINNNGGG!" Roared Edward as he rushed a still stationary Jaune with murderous intent and hate clear in his eyes. Even so Jaune refused to move or react in anyway despite the various shouts for him to do so by the spectators.

Closer and closer he came until finally Edward leaped at the dragonized version of his son with an overhead swing meant to cut him down the middle.

The world seemed to slow as the glowing blade of the Arc head descended on Jaune's form. Then, as one all of the spectator's save for Ozpin and Glynda yell in fear, "JAUNE!" just before the blade made contact in which a shockwave exploded through the arena sending all the loose rubble of the arena into the air and blinding everyone to what was happening in the arena.

Looking through the dust in worry for their friend/sibling everyone waited with baited breath and worried eyes expecting the worst yet hoping for the best.

A sudden sound of flapping wing's was heard right before a large gust of wind blew all the dust away to reveal the occupants of the arena in an unbelievable position.

There, standing with no trouble whatsoever stood Jaune still in his armor, with Edward Arc in his tail's grasp and Grand Chariot in one hand. At the last second Jaune had lashed out and grabbed the blade effectively stopping his father's attempt to cut him down.

 **"Pathetic."** Was all Jaune said before letting his now harmless sire drop to the ground.

"What now brat?" Gasped out a now thoroughly exhausted Edward.

Jaune was silent for a moment before looking down at the blade in his hand that was a pale imitation of Incursio and suddenly got a devious idea. In a surprising move Jaune brought the blade up to his face and took a _bite_ out of it. He didn't stop at just one however, he then went on to devour the entire sword. Everyone could only stare in stunned silence, or in Karen's case in outrage, as Jaune ate the weapon like it was a piece of celery.

As soon as he finished all was silent for a moment until Jaune suddenly hunched over in apparent pain as black tribal marking began to form along all along his arms and legs before connecting on his chest where a symbol reminiscent of Tyrants head over the Arc symbol formed. The entire process took only a few seconds but for Jaune it felt like minutes as it felt as if a missing piece of himself had finally been returned.

"You bastard how could you!? That was my source of power and now you took it from me!" Screamed Edward as what Jaune had just done finally caught up to him. Jaune had just taken away his greatest source of power and what put him so high up on the scale of the Huntsmen community.

Instead of answering Jaune took a deep breath before in a flash of light he was no longer in the armor and Incursio was sheathed on his back. But his tribal marks had stayed with him and could clearly be seen on his bare arms and around his collar bone while the rest was presumably hidden by his clothing. Jaune stared down at his sire with little to no feeling as the man was nothing more than a shadow of his former power.

"I took what was never meant to be yours Edward, in fact you should thank me as by devouring Grand Chariot and absorbing it's power I no longer need to kill you as is meant to happen when two Teigu wielders do battle. But upon your defeat I am now the head of the Arc clan and I already have my first decree prepared. Edward Arc, for your blatant shaming of the Arc name I hereby banish you from our family and strip you of the Arc name. If I ever catch you on Arc family lands I will finish what I started here, now get out of my sight!" Declared Jaune with so much authority that it caught everyone off guard.

Edward hobbled to his feet and glared at his son with so much hatred that even a Grimm wouldn't want to be anywhere near him.

"You will pay for this one day boy. Mark my words, you. Will, PAY!" And with those words Edward, formerly Edward Arc, limped away in defeat with thoughts of vengeance on his only son running through his mind.

Jaune watched his father leave with utmost silence and when he was finally out of sight released the breath he had been holding. Finally after all those years he had finally achieved one of his goals in life and that was to free his family from the shame that was his father.

Hearing the approach of many steps he turned to see his sisters, team RWBY, his own team and Professor Goodwitch and the Headmaster approaching him with looks varying from relief, to worry and to downright anger. Jaune knew he had a lot of explaining to do to his family and friends but he was more than willing to do so.

"The weak die and the strong survive, so the strong must protect the weak until they can become strong." Jaune uttered as he had sort of made it his personal motto. Esdeath had lived by believing that only the strong lived, but he would make sure to prove her wrong in this lifetime, he swore it! And an Arc always keeps their word.

 _Unknown Location_

"So that is the inheritor of Incursio hm? I must say he certainly lives up to expectations. What do you think?" Asked a shadowed figure sitting on a throne. Their face was hidden but the voice was distinctly feminine as well as the quite visible curves displayed through the black dress the figure wore.

In front of her was a screen showing the fight between Jaune and Edward Arc that was taken from one of the camera's one of her servants had hacked. Seeing the boy through the eyes of one of her creations and a camera were certainly different but the boy was no less impressive.

The figure she was speaking to stepped into the light to reveal a woman standing five foot seven with an extremely voluptuous figure clad in a form fitting light grey, with a long black sleeve on her right arm, as her left arm appeared to be mechanical in nature, uniform reminiscent of what a general may wear with a hat atop her head, a blue scar around her neck and high heeled boots. Her hair fell down her back to her calves and it was light blue with her eyes being a slightly darker shade. Her skin was porcelain white and blemish free with the top of her uniform undone a bit to expose a generous amount of cleavage along with a strange Y shaped tattoo on her chest.

"I say he reminds me so much of Tatsumi. His hair and eyes may be different but their is no denying that he is practically Tatsumi's reincarnation. That look in his eyes and that sheer determination is undeniable." Stated the women with a tone of longing and nostalgia as memories from a very distant past caught up with her.

After the final battle for the empire where she had thought she had died it turns out her Teigu's trump card saved her once more and had actually managed to keep her alive all the way up until the women she was speaking to found, and freed her from her near death state. She even gave her a new arm to replace the one she had lost in the final battle.

"Good, cause I want you to meet him. My sources say that soon enough his class will be taking a little trip to the Forever Falls, the perfect spot for you two to meet. You can fight him if you wish but do _not_ kill him. He may fit into my plans just yet. Understood, General Esdeath." Responded the figure as the now named Esdeath nodded and walked away with a certain pep in her step.

 _'I may have failed to win your heart in a past life Tatsumi, but here is my second chance and I will not waste it!'_ Declared Esdeath in her mind as she prepared to meet her loves descendant/reincarnation in the near future. She will have her love in this life, no matter who or what stands in her way.

 **Hate it? Love it? Review and/or PM me!**


End file.
